One Night That Changes Everything
by Naleylover23xo
Summary: Damon and Elena are madly in love, but then Katherine comes to town and everything changes. It one night it all goes wrong and five years later nothing is the same, and some things will remain changed forever.
1. One Night That Changes Everything

A/N: Hi guys so this is my first vampire diaries story and I really hope you don't find Damon too out of character, I'm doing my best. This story is really AU but I love it. I hope you guys like it, I've read a lot of Delena and I haven't found that matter similar to this so I thought it would be fun to do. I promise if he didn't seem all the in character in this chapter he probably will be in the next ones. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I would love some reviews to see if you guys are liking the story!

Chapter one- One Night That Changes Everything

June 8th, 2010

It was a hot summer day in Mystic Falls, and the sun was shining through the bedroom window, threatening to wake Damon up from his well deserved rest, after all he performed at his highest level last night, he thought while smirking to himself.

"What are you smirking about?" Elena questioned him curiously as she watched him sleep from the seat on the window sill.

Damon's smirk grew even wider with that question. He loved her voice, he loved everything about her, not that he was ever mushy about these things but it was still the truth. He knew she liked to sit on the window seat and watch him sleep. He'd always tease her about it, but he sometimes watched her sleep too.

"I was thinking how amazing last night must have been for you," he replied, opening his eyes now and waggling his eyebrows.

Elena laughed despite herself, "Your ego is so big I don't know how there is any space left in this room. Besides, it was I who was pleasing you last night," she explained grinning at him wickedly as she hopped onto the bed.

"Fine, Fine, we both performed equally well last night," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yea well you better keep it up mister or I'll just have to find me a new man" Elena said, looking at her nails, trying to hide a grin, she knew this would drive him crazy.

Damon's mouth hung open in shock just for a second when he realized she was just riling him up as usual. Now it was his turn to have some fun. He got a wicked grin on his face and just stared at her with his sexy, smoldering eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Damon?"

All of a sudden he laid her down and he was straddled on top of her, tickling her mercilessly, causing Elena to emit shrieks of giggles.

"Damon….please….stop…" she said in between laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Mm, sorry, no can do. Not until you take back your last statement."

Elena had a small smile on her face as she shook her head no and then she started laughing again when he proceeded to tickle her.

"Say it…" Damon said while laughing at her happiness.

"Fine!" Elena yelled and she finally caught her breath as Damon sat on top of her waiting.

"You, Damon Salvatore, are my soul mate and I would never dream of finding another man," she proclaimed to him shyly and he leaned down and kissed her feverishly.

"You're mine too." He said seriously, as she held his hand in hers and pulled him off the bed.

"C'mon, let's get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Can we do it naked?" Damon asked, completely serious.

"Considering that your brother is going to be here any minute…" Elena mentioned as she pretended to ponder, she started to walk towards their bedroom door, "I mean that's up to you, if you want him to see me naked I guess it would be okay…" She turned around to look at him innocently.

"Run. You'd better run Elena."

Elena looked at him wide eyed as she starting running down the stairs laughing as she heard him close behind. She made it all the way to the kitchen before he had her pinned up against the wall.

"You just think your sooo funny today, don't you Elena." Damon said with the slightest edge to his voice.

"Oh c'mon I was just kidding. Look I'm sorry it was a bad joke," she said placing her hands on his chest and leaning close to his ear, "I promise I could never look at any man the way I look at you," she whispered and she could almost feel the slight grin forming on his lips.

"Good, because you know, if women knew I was single for some reason, they'd be lining up to date me."

Elena pushed him away glaring, and he responded "Hey, you started this."

The door bell rang, and Damon groaned knowing it was Stefan and he was having such a good morning until then.

"I'll get it," Elena exclaimed seeing his reaction, "don't be such a baby, he's your brother."

"Elena my dear, you are not answering the door."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you are still in your very sexy night gown and Stefan cannot see you like that."

Elena blushed, "Oh right, okay you answer the door and be nice. I love you," She said kissing him on the cheek as she ran upstairs to change.

Damon shook his head, and walked to the door, "Well, hello _brother."_

"Hey, Damon, where's Elena?" Stefan asked casually.

"You know, some might find it suspicious, and quite frankly rude that your first response to me is always about my girlfriend. Never a 'hey Damon, how's it going' or 'So Damon, I finally admit I'm gay..'"

"And some might call you paranoid. I don't know what Elena sees in you sometimes."

"Well clearly no girl finds you worthwhile," Damon said glaring, wishing he'd never opened the door.

"Hey Stefan!" Elena said cheerily as she walked over and gave him a hug, "Well don't just stand there, come in."

"See Damon, Elena could give you some pointers on greeting techniques," Stefan said with a very small smirk of his own.

"Well clearly I could give you some dating techniques, when was the last time you got laid? Let me think…" Damon said while patting his chin with his index finger, deeply pondering.

"Oh! Silly me, it's been what like a year?"

Stefan was ready to retort back, but Elena stepped in, "Guys, can't you get along for more than a few seconds?" she asked glancing back and forth between their rigid postures.

"Ugh, I swear you both are impossible."

Damon put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her head, "Well as fun as this is, I have some errands to run my dear, so you enjoy your time with _not_ so saintly Stefan, and I will see you later."

Then he pulled her face to his for one more breathtaking kiss, just to prove to Stefan that she was his. When he pulled apart, he chuckled as he saw her stumble a bit.

"And that is how it's done, my dear brother," Damon said smirking, as he patted him on the back and walked out the door.

"Sorry," Elena said to Stefan blushing, "he's just you know, with your history…"

"I know Elena, don't worry, it's actually kind of amusing."

"Thanks…I think? Um, so did you bring it?"

Stefan nodded and handed her the bag.

Damon walked along the streets of the town, glancing in store windows every now and then to see what new items had come in, but he didn't stop in as he liked to do sometimes, no today he had only one store to go to and it was for a very specific reason.

He took a deep breath, when he reached his destination, but he smiled as he walked inside.

"Hi can I help you?" The sales clerk asked him

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring. Something sterling silver, preferably very simple but elegant with sapphire stones on each side of a heart shaped diamond in the middle. I think it should be ready to be picked up now, I talked with Chuck about customizing the ring weeks ago. "

"Okay and your name please?"

"Damon Salvatore.

"Okay, let me go check in the back."

Damon browsed at the other rings while he waited, pleased with himself that none compared to the one he created himself. He really wanted this to be special for Elena.

"I hope you're getting a ring for me…" a girl stated innocently.

Damon turned around, his heart sinking, she couldn't find out like this.

"Elena? What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging with my brother today…"

"Not Elena, you silly boy. It's me. Katherine." She explained with a smirk of her own that rivaled Damon's.

"Ha ha, very funny Elena, you really shouldn't be here right now. You'll ruin the surprise," Damon grumbled.

"Who is this Elena? It's me Damon! The love of your life….Katherine."

"If you're really Katherine, then tell me why I got arrested that one time."

"You got arrested?" Katherine asked, feigning shock

"See I knew you were Elena….and you thought you could fool me," Damon said, waving his finger at her.

"Oh but I did, you were arrested because you almost killed your father because you found out that he had been beating your mother" Katherine replied innocently, giving him an evil smile.

Damon had a deep frown on his face, gritting his teeth he said, "Well, Katherine, you haven't changed bit."

"Oh Damon, _that _is a compliment of the highest order. Why would I ever want to change when I get _everything_ that I want?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe because you are a bitch!"

"Now, now, I really thought you might have been over me by now," Katherine said sighing dramatically.

"Are you delusional? Of course I'm over you. I'm here buying a ring! For Elena!"

"Fine, fine, come with me to the Mystic Grill then so we can catch up, and you _must _tell me about this girl who has stolen your heart."

He glared at her, "Why don't you catch up with my brother? In fact, I'm sure he'd love to see you, and just a warning, he's a little out of practice if you know what I mean," Damon said winking at her.

"No! I want to see you, c'mon just to catch up, for old times' sake."

"You have an hour," Damon replied and thanked the sales clerk who had finally come out of the back and he grabbed the ring and stalked out of the store, Katherine following behind him, grinning wickedly, ready to bring her plan into effect.

They walked into the Mystic Grill and took a seat at the bar, Damon immediately ordering a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves, and Katherine did the same, why should he have all the fun.

After two more shots, Damon turned to look at her, a bored expression on his face since Katherine was just staring at him, "Well this has been a riot, let's do it again sometime. But you see there's this girl, Elena, and I really need to be getting back to her."

"Oh right! The mysterious Elena, do tell me about this _charming_ girl," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Gladly. Let's see I met Elena about a year ago, we moved in after 6 months, and have been living together ever since. She's the complete opposite of you—kind, warm, playful, selfless, caring, and I can go on and on but I think you get the hint. She's everything you weren't."

Katherine glared at him, she really hadn't expected this and she knew Damon well enough to know when he was lying and this wasn't one of those times. The anger was building up inside her. This would not do. He was supposed to pine for her until she returned so she could have her way with him like all those years ago. He was supposed to be her toy and then she could go after her real treasure, the real reason she came back—Stefan. There was only one option left, and even though it deviated from her original plan it would have to do.

"My, My, I see I have clearly under estimated this girl. She seems fantastic, I'll simply have to meet her."

"Absolutely not! Meeting you would be poison to her and our relationship. Nothing good happens around you, but that's okay because if it weren't for you, I never would have met Elena."

"Well, see Damon, you owe me for this wonderful relationship you seem to have going."

He scoffed at her as he took another shot, "That'll be the day. So what _have _ you been up to Katherine?"

"Oh me?" she said batting her eyelashes, "I've been traveling mostly, and well as you know there have been quite a few men in between. They just seem to fall at my feet, kind of like you did."

"I was young and naïve then, I wouldn't make that mistake again. I told you, go find Stefan."

Katherine pouted, "You used to adore me Damon, I know you must still feel something for me somewhere, but I get it, you're with Elena now. But don't you remember the fun we used to have, let's play a drinking game and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"One game. That's it."

Katherine ordered a round of shots, mumbling under her breath, "let the games begin."

It was about thirty minutes and 10 shots later, and Damon was starting to feel a buzz.

"My turn to ask!" Katherine said, pretending to be drunk, she could hold her liquor better than anyone, and much to Damon's dislike they were playing one of Katherine's games that made absolutely no sense. Basically, every time you were asked a question you had to drink. There were some things he would never understand, but that was just Katherine, no matter what it was, guys tended to do the things she wanted.

"So where is Elena today?"

"She was hanging out with Stefan today. They're good friends"

"Oh you mean good friends like me and Stefan?" she asked innocently

Damon stopped mid drink, and slammed it down.

"Their friendship, is _nothing_ like yours' and Stefan's! Elena would never do that to me," Damon replied in a harsh tone and Katherine knew she had found the right chord.

"You never thought I would either, but I did. What makes Elena any different?"

"Because unlike you, she actually loves me back. You're the one who was always incapable of love, your heart is like a black hole."

"Thanks, I try. But really, do they do this often and do you always leave them alone together? You must really trust her, after all, it is Stefan we're talking about here."

"We're done here. Have a nice life Katherine." Damon said angrily as he rose from the bar stool.

Katherine stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders looking deeply into his eyes, "You will go home and you will tell Elena that you know she's been sleeping with Stefan. You will tell her she's a whore and any other hurtful things you can think of. She betrayed you, and then when you are done, I want you to come right back here."

"I understand," Damon replied and Katherine kissed him on the cheek as he walked out.

"Good boy," she said to his retreating form.

When Damon arrived home, he was fuming due to Katherine's compulsion and it 10:00; he had been gone for 12 hours. Elena was pacing around the living room. Damon never stayed out this long, at least not without calling her, she wanted to report him missing several times but she knew that was irrational. When she finally heard the door unlocking she looked up and her smile faded when she noticed he was drunk.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you had errands to run and you're gone 12 hourss? I didn't know where you were! You could have been lying in a ditch somewhere!" Elena screamed at him, releasing all her worries and frustration.

"Oh don't act all concerned," He said sneering at her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm concerned," Elena said lowering her voice a little, "You never go out that long without calling me or get drunk. What happened?" She asked coming over to give him a hug but he pushed her away.

"What happened? What happened is that I know Elena!" Damon screamed

"You know? But.."

"You don't even deny it! Yes I know that you've been sleeping with my brother behind my back!"

"What are you talking about? Are you insane? Of course I'm not sleeping with your brother." Elena replied started to get really upset, she didn't know what was going on.

"Oh don't act all innocent. You're just like Katherine, sleeping with my brother behind my back. You're nothing but a whore."

Elena walked up to Damon and slapped him across the face. "How dare you," she said in a low, angry voice, "How dare you, walk in here 12 hours later and accuse me of such things? I have never done anything to break your trust, I LOVE you. Please tell me where this is coming from." Elena begged him as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Damon stood there staring at her, facing an inner struggle. A part of him knew that this was all wrong and that he shouldn't be doing this, but a slightly stronger part made him continue, as if he wasn't in control.

"You don't love me. You love Stefan. It will always be Stefan!"He yelled, picking up a glass and throwing it at the wall.

"Stop it! Just stop! I love you, not Stefan. Never Stefan. You need to come back to me Damon."

"I wish I had never met you Elena, go to hell," Damon said glaring at her and heading for the door.

"Damon," Elena yelled in between anguishing sobs, "please don't go, just rest and we'll talk in the morning. I love you, I promise you nothing has happened."

But, he never stopped, nor turned around. He just walked right out the door and Elena fell to her knees and continued to cry.

Not long after, the disastrous fight, Damon found himself in the Mystic Grill, drinking shot after shot. He just wanted to forget this night ever happened. He looked at the clock about an hour later, through his blurry vision, and he put his head down. He was plastered by now and Katherine knew this. She sat down next to him but was careful not to disturb him. She needed him asleep after all. She read a magazine out of sheer boredom to pass the time. Twenty minutes later when she was sure he was finally asleep, she helped him up and led him to the outside alley. She carefully laid him down, and got into position.

"Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," she said to a barely conscious Damon and then if you were in that alley you would have saw Katherine bight into her wrist and feed Damon her blood, and then if you listened very closely, you would have hear his neck snap.

The next morning Damon woke up with a pounding headache, and he was squinting his eyes at the sun. He went to rub his eyes with him hand when he felt something cool, touch his skin. He saw that he was wearing a ring, one that he didn't remember getting. Then as she slowly looked around the room, he started to panic, not knowing where he was. He looked down and found that he was only in his boxers and he felt sick. He felt a rush of memories come back to him with such intensity. He remembered fighting with Elena last night and accusing her of awful things and he remembered getting drunk but ten it went blank.

"Finally, You're awake," Katherine said sitting on the bed.

"Katherine what are you doing here? What I am doing here?"

She gasped, "You don't remember? That insults me Damon, we had a beautiful night last night."

"What are you talking about?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm talking about us reconnecting, you know having sex," She replied, smiling.

"You're lying. I know I fought with Elena last night, but I wouldn't do that to her."

"Don't worry, it can be our little secret."

"No! This didn't happen, I wouldn't do that, I-I need to go home," Damon said as he walked around the room picking up his clothes.

"Oh but Damon, you can't go home," she replied innocently.

"What are you talking about? Yes things are bad but I'll fix them."

"Well, okay but there's something you should know."

Damon looked at her, waiting for a reponse.

"Aren't you thirsty? Does your tongue feel heavy? Are you craving anything?"

Once she mentioned it, Damon started to feel everything she was talking about and he had an unbearable craving for blood.

"Why am I craving blood?" He asked almost calmly, afraid of the answer, Stefan had mentioned something to him very briefly once but he never paid much attention.

"Because you're a vampire now. Just like me, and now we can spend the rest of eternity together."

Using his newfound strength and speed Damon grabbed Katherine by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Mm, aggressive, just like last night," she replied smirking.

"Stop!" he roared, his fangs coming out now, "Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone."

"Because," she started in a bored tone, "Elena can't have you, I want you."

"Well that's too bad. I'm going back to Elena."

Katherine laughed at him, a dangerous low laugh.

"You fool. You think you can go back to Elena, you're a vampire now! She'll only see you as a monster. She'll want nothing to do with you. Besides that, you're a new born. You could easily kill her, draining her of her blood. You wouldn't want to do that now would you?"

He pressed harder against her throat, "You have taken everything from me and if I didn't need you right now I would kill you. But I swear Katherine, one day I will kill you. You ruined my life." He let go of her and left the room slamming the door.

"He'll be back," Katherine said as she simply shrugged and went to take a shower.

Damon walked to his and Elena's apartment and watched her through the window. She was sleeping on the couch probably waiting for him to come home. He heard her heartbeat and it made him want to drink her blood. That's when he knew Katherine was right, he was a monster and he could harm Elena, he gave her sleeping figure one last longing look and walked away.

_Five Years Later- June 8__th__ 2015_

Five years. It had been five years ago that he and Katherine had left his town and now they were back. He didn't know how long he had been standing outside their old apartment when he finally walked over to her new house not too far from there. It had been 5 years since he had even seen her, since he heard her voice. He wasn't sure he was ready to see her but he couldn't wait anymore. It felt strange to flip the switch and have his humanity back for a little while. It was the only way he could deal when he left- to shut everything off and to survive with Katherine. But now that he was back, he felt like he deserved some pain, he just didn't know it would be this hard. He was about to leave when he realized he had been caught. Elena stepped out of the house and stopped on her front porch, just staring at him.

"Hello, Elena."


	2. I Wish the Best for You

A/N: Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed, or favorite and added my story to their alerts. It made me so happy! And yes Stefan is human. So here is the next chapter, and I hope it came good. Enjoy this softer side of Damon because after this chapter, it's going away for a little while. So please enjoy and review!

_Chapter 2- I wish the best for you_

_Five years later- June 8__th__, 2015_

"Hello, Elena" Damon said and it seemed like she was staring at him for an eternity. It was a shock for both of them to see each other after all this time. Millions of emotions were raging inside each of them right now, neither of them knowing which ones they should allow to take control.

Elena made the first move, she ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms, hugging him for dear life.

"This is real, you're okay," she whispered several times to herself, but Damon's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear as well and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. But that was a bad move. Elena seemed to realize what was going on when she felt his arms wrap around her and everything came flooding back to her. The moment was over. She slowly backed away from him, and Damon tried to move towards her again.

"Stop, don't come any closer," Elena said in a strong voice, but Damon kept inching closer, "Damon I'm serious. Stay where you are."

"Elena just let me explain-"

"Explain? What could there possibly be to explain Damon? You accused me of cheating on you with your brother and then you just left, and you didn't just leave for the night, you never came back! It's been 5 years, there is nothing you could possibly say!" Elena yelled at him in rage, all the pain she had buried coming to the surface.

"Look so much happened during that night you don't even know about, that you couldn't even begin to understand-" Damon said, hating his pleading voice.

"Well that's just fine, because I don't want to understand! You think I don't know what went on that night, well you don't know what went on that night for me either," she snapped back at him.

"Tell me," he stated simply, he had to keep her talking at least.

"I don't think so. What was it that you said again?" She asked the rhetorical question pretending to ponder, "Oh right…something like 'don't act all concerned.'"

"God Elena how are we supposed to resolve anything if you won't listen?" He yelled back at her, not being able to control his own anger anymore even if it wasn't really aimed at her.

"That's just it Damon," she said in a tired tone now, "there is nothing left to resolve. Look I'm so glad you're okay, that was one of my biggest fears these last 5 years, but I want you stay away from me. Things have changed Damon, things you can't—I just, you walked away once, just do it again."

"Yes I walked away but I didn't have a choice!" He yelled in frustration.

"There is _always _a choice. I don't have time for this I just came out to get the mail, I have to get back inside," She said as she turned around and walked back towards her front door.

"This isn't over Elena, I'm going to keep trying and sooner or later you won't be able to resist me."

Elena groaned and turned to him one last time, "I'm not playing these games Damon, I have responsibilities now, something you would know had you been around, but you've been off gallivanting, doing god knows what. So go ahead, play your game, but it takes two to tango and I will not be a part of this," She glared at him and then walked inside slamming the front door.

Damon just stood there for a while wondering if it could have gone any worse. As he replayed the conversation in his head, he couldn't help but smirk. Elena was still sassy and he missed that about her, but it also made him sad. She seemed bitter, and he knew it was his fault. They had so many plans before that night five years ago and then Katherine ruined all of them. He frowned as he recalled her new defeatist nature, by the end of their conversation he could tell she was just done, and that wasn't good. How was he supposed to win her back if she wasn't going to acknowledge him? He finally decided he needed a plan, plan to get her to listen, and then a plan to get her back. Unfortunately, no one was better with plans, then Katherine Pierce. He sighed, taking one last look at the house and dashed off at vampire speed to the lavish house Katherine had purchased just two blocks away.

When Elena went inside she had to sit on the couch afraid she might faint. She also felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She wasn't lying when she said she was glad he was okay, that's why she hugged him. It really had been one of her biggest fears while he had been away—that he had been hurt. But over time she had accepted his absence. Sure it was hard and something she didn't want to do, but like she had told him, she had responsibilities. She didn't have the luxury of moping around days on end, wondering about why he said those things or where he went. But now, seeing him after 5 years. He still made her heart race and that upset her. She didn't want to feel those things for him anymore, not after what he did to her. And what made it even worse was that for those brief minutes they were arguing outside, she had felt alive again, the special kind of alive feeling, that she only got when she was around him.

But what was even more maddening to her was the fact that she couldn't hate him. Damon would always be the love of her life and while it ended horrifically, that year had been the best of her life, until about a year after he left, then something else happened that made her smile again all the time. That year after was still thanks to Damon. He had done things to her and for her that she would always remember and that is why she couldn't hate him. But she wanted to, oh how she wanted to. It would make things so much easier. She didn't know if she could handle being around him everyday again and she knew that's exactly what would happen. Damon would not stop until she let him explain what happened and she didn't know if she really wanted to know or when she would be ready. All she did know was that sooner or later he was going to find out what happened to_ her _ that night and that was something she'd been dreading for since she finally knew he wasn't coming back.

Mere seconds after his departure, Damon arrived at his and Katherine's place, a thought that still made him sick. He shouldn't be living with Katherine, him and Elena should have been married by now and remaining blissfully happy. Instead he needed Katherine's help, something he swore he would never do, but he couldn't ask Stefan. They were never close and he was sure he had swooped in to protect Elena after all these years. He also knew he couldn't ask any of Elena's friends, they'd stake him without even knowing he was a vampire. That only left Katherine.

He went upstairs to Katherine's bedroom where she was wrapped in a towel, selecting an outfit for the day, she turned to him, waggling her eyebrows, "so how did it go?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her, "It was happily ever after! She threw her arms around me and said she missed me and then she kissed me and told me nothing mattered, she was just glad I'm back!" he said in a sarcastically high voice.

"Mm, didn't go well then."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Of course it didn't go well! She refused to listen to anything I have to say and she wants me to stay away." He snapped back at her, this was all her fault.

"Well you did accuse her of horrible things and then left for 5 years…" Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you Dr. Obvious, but you're forgetting that you're the one who made me do those things!"

"Ugh, how many times are we going to go over this? I already apologized, oh that word is so dirty on my tongue, If I had anticipated how depressed and uncooperative you would have been trust me I would have left you alone. But the truth is, you could have gone back to her after the first year, surely you were controlled enough by then, but you didn't," she said simply turning to face him.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I was toxic around that time because I still hated myself, because naturally you didn't reveal to me until 2 years later that we never slept together! That I never cheated on Elena!"

"Oh please, that had just slipped my mind, like I knew that's what was holding you back. You're so whiny, everything's about Elena."

"Look, we can rehash the past all we want but it's not going to change anything. Moving on, you owe me."

"_I _owe you?" Katherine repeated the statement rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, after everything you've done the least you could do is help me get her back."

Katherine let out an obnoxious laugh, "Are you serious? Do I look like a match maker to you?"

"Actually you're more like Satan, but right now you're all I've got."

"Always with the compliments, Damon, fine I'll help you. If anything it should help me get to know what's been going on with Stefan."

"That's just Dandy!" was his reply and Katherine just grabbed his jacket and pulled him along, "c'mon."

After Elena was able to calm herself down, she began to make sure the house was in order, after all they were getting back today. She had finished all the laundry, had dinner already prepared in the fridge, and now the cookies were just finishing in the oven.

She was about to start working on her next novel when the phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and smiled before she answered it.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you heard that he who should not be named is back in town?"

Elena gave him a little laugh, "Unfortunately, we've already been reacquainted and it didn't go so well."

"Why now Stefan, why after all this time?"

"We were never close Elena, I have no idea."

"I guess you're right, whatever I'll deal with it."

"That's my girl, uh so I was really calling to see what time they were getting back."

"I figured you had an ulterior motive, they should be back in about a half hour. Jenna just called."

"Alright, is it cool if I stop by?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

She hung up the phone as the timer on the oven beeped and she started placing the cookies on a plate. With that done, she still had 25 minutes and she was bored. She just wanted them to come home. It had only been three days, but still. So, she resorting to fidgeting on the couch, and when that didn't work she started pacing, anxiously awaiting their return. Finally, she heard the car door slam and Elena immediately swung open the door and ran down the porch steps.

At the same time a little girl, about 4 years old was running towards her. She had long curly black hair and the most striking blue eyes, both courtesy of her father, but she had Elena's angelic face.

"Mommy!" She squealed as she jumped in Elena's arms, "I had sooo much fun! But I missed you!"

"You have no idea, Emma, no idea." Elena replied, holding her tight and kissing her forehead.

She shifted Emma to one side as she greeted Jenna and Alaric, thanking them for taking Emma, as they followed her inside, while Elena smiled as Emma babbled on and on about their trip.

Unbeknownst to them, Damon and Katherine had witnessed the entire scene, and while Katherine being as heartless as she was found the whole thing quite amusing. 'Who wanted children anyway?' she thought, but the look on Damon's face told her he did. A million different emotions were going on in Damon's head. There was sadness, happiness, longing, anger but one giant question. Was she his? All he saw was the back of her head so that didn't provide much proof.

Both of the vampires were broken out of their thoughts when a voice they both knew all too well said, "She's not your daughter Damon. She's mine."

They both snapped their heads to the direction of the voice, and standing there was Stefan, and once these words registered with Damon, his fangs emerged and he leapt at Stefan.

**Important! **A/N: Elena asked Stefan to bring a pregnancy test that day 5 years ago. SO doesn't it suck when people interfere? Trust me the kid is not Stefans…ew. Emma is definitely Damon's daughter but he won't find that out for a couple of chapters. Btw Elena had nothing to do with this, while she didn't want Damon to find out right away, she wasn't going to lie to him. Stefan decided this all on his own. Oh and after hearing his worst fear, Damon might be flipping that switch back on. It's the only way he can deal. But don't worry there will be cool flashbacks in between.


	3. Only Human

A/N: Wow you guys really made my day with the reviews and all the story alerts/favorites so I found myself writing another chapter again. I thought this one would be really hard but it came so fast and natural. This is my favorite chapter so far, mainly due to the end. You guys will see some familiar stuff in this chapter bc they were favorites of mine, and I hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter 3- Only Human

They both snapped their heads to the direction of the voice, and standing there was Stefan, and once these words registered with Damon, his fangs emerged and he leapt at Stefan. But before he could do anything, Katherine being older and faster used her own speed to block Damon's attempt and protected Stefan. Purely selfish on her part; she couldn't have Damon injuring her Stefan, plus she didn't believe for one second that the child was Stefan's; not that she would let Damon in on that fact. All she did was agree to help him with a plan, in her mind that didn't require divulging any self concluded information.

Damon was thrown back several feet, his body banging hard against a tree. He didn't feel anything though, he immediately got up and he was staring at Stefan like a crazed maniac. His eyes were wild with hate, his fangs were still emerged, and he was trying to think of every possible way to get around Katherine and kill his brother. Several minutes had passed, Katherine stood in front of Stefan looking bored, knowing she could kill her creation in a matter of seconds, and Damon's fangs receded and his eyes returned to normal. His only reason for conceding was the little voice in his head telling him Elena could walk out and any minute and see what he had become and he wasn't ready for that. He didn't know why he still cared, since apparently she had moved on just fine with his brother, but he did it anyway.

"Finally, I thought you would never calm down. Damon we talked about this, if you're going to behave like this we will have to go away again, and what a shame that would be," Katherine chided him, glancing at Stefan.

Damon just stood there, still looking like he was ready to kill Stefan and Stefan stood there almost relishing the act of having the "upper hand," waiting patiently for Damon's next move; but there was a sense of fear and shock emanating off him that had to be dealt with.

"Well, I can see this could go on all day, so I'll leave you boys to battle it out yourselves," she turned to leave, when she remembered to take a few steps back and stare deeply into Stefan's eyes, " Oh and Stefan we'll be meeting again very soon. Thanks so much for keeping this a secret," She waved a few fingers goodbye and dashed off.

It was then Damon decided that the switch that he had on for the past five years needed to be turned back on. It was the only way he would be able to deal with his backstabbing brother, and he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing Elena. No, instead, he could act as carefree and heartless as he wanted, after all, what more did he really have to lose?

"Why are you here Damon?" Stefan asked, approaching him, a look of anger and protectiveness etched in his features.

"Your hair is different, I like it," Damon said laughing as he ran his fingers through Stefan's hair and Stefan swatted them away.

"It's been five years, Damon."

"Sadly, your sense of style has not improved, you should really let me take you shopping one day. We could have a total bonding moment," Damon said, pouting.

"Why are you here?"

"Okay okay, you caught me," Damon said and leaned into Stefan's ear, "I missed my little brother."

"You Hate me, I'm boring, and I stole the love of your life, so try again," Stefan replied getting agitated.

"Why are you here now? Why are you stalking Elena's house?" Stefan asked him again.

Damon picked up a rock and started tossing it from hand to hand, "You know," he said looking up, "I could ask you the same question? However! I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one pretty little word. Elena."

This time Stefan was the one who lunged at Damon, and Damon having anticipated it had already moved out of the way. He knew his brother would have stepped up to play the hero in his absence. And even though Stefan might have won the girls in the past Damon was pleasantly surprised he would come at him like he did. That wasn't really Stefan's nature.

He leaned against the tree smirking, at Stefan laying on the ground, "I was impressed. I give it a…6 for style and miss, but I was pleasantly surprised."

Stefan got up and went over to Damon, "You can't just come back here and think you can make everything right. You don't know what Elena's been through, what your leaving did to her."

"How's it been working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world, does she make you feel _alive_? Because that's how I used to feel, until Katherine, until you swooped in and played the hero in my absence!"

"Go ahead, Damon. Blame everyone but yourself."

"Enjoy this little pseudo family or whatever it is you've got going on now Stefan. Elena is mine and if you can't see that, I _promise you_ an eternity of misery," he patted Stefan's shoulder, "Glad we had this chat," he smirked at Stefan and walked away whistling the death march. Damon Salvatore pre-Elena was back.

Stefan decided to skip seeing Elena and Emma. After his conversation with Damon he had more important things on his mind. He drove back to his house, not nearly as surprised as he should have been when he found Katherine waiting for him in his house.

"Katherine, I can't say I'm surprised to see you," He nodded at her and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Well you always did know me well but I'm insulted Stefan. You haven't seen me for at least 8 years and this is how you greet me?" she pouted at him.

"Well forgive me for not throwing a party to the woman who left me without warning and made me betray my brother, you and Damon have that in common you know- Leaving without warning."

"Now now, let's not live in the past. What's done is done. I'm back now, and we can just pick up where we left off," she smiled at him, twirling her hair.

"No wonder why Damon has been acting the way he has he must have learned all this from you."

"Why thank you," she said her smile even wider.

"You always could turn an insult into a compliment. Look Katherine, me and Damon may hate each other, or at least he hates me but I saw him with Elena five years ago, I know he wouldn't have just left her so what did you do?" Stefan asked, moving to sit with her now.

"Moi?" She feigned shock, putting her hand to her chest, and Stefan gave her a look that said really?

She giggled, "Oh fine you got me. Yes it was my fault that Damon left all those years ago. I'm afraid I can't really tell you much, I'll leave that to Damon. But let's just say he might have thought we slept together….and he didn't find out the truth until a few years later. You know you should be thanking me, he was quite caustic those first few years."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Look as much as it pains me to defend him, we were the ones who had a relationship behind his back, and then when he finally found someone he loved more than you, you had to go and ruin it, no wonder he'd be caustic."

Katherine gave a dramatic sigh, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm not the one who told him the little girl was his, when she clearly is not yours' Stefan," she finished with a pointed look.

"Look I just don't think he's ready to be around her, and I think it should be Elena's decision—"

"Only it wasn't her decision was it Stefan? You've already stepped in. Don't worry, I won't let Damon in on your little secret, because it's far to fun to watch. But don't come crying to me when he does something he will regret because of what you told him," she said in a sing song voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say Damon's adapted a very stoic/devil-may-care attitude if you will over these past five years, and you confirming one of his biggest fears, can only enhance that attitude…"

"Maybe I should—"

"Oh don't worry Stefan, Damon will find out sooner or later that she's his daughter and then he and Elena will start to reconnect and blah blah, and by then he'll have forgotten that Elena doesn't know I look exactly like her, and then me and you can really have some fun."

"Katherine I don't want to keep torturing my brother, if he proves he's good enough and Elena takes him back we should leave him alone."

"Oh Stefan, don't pretend like you didn't like hurting him. I saw your face earlier, you didn't even hesitate to tell the lie. Almost as if you planned it. Look in the end he can have his happy ending for all I care, but for now he needs to keep me entertained."

Stefan sighed "I don't know about this…"

Katherine got up and walked towards the door, "Just think about it. We'll talk soon and when we do, you'd better be ready to ask me out," She winked at him and shut the door, leaving Stefan wondering exactly what had just happened.

The next day Elena had dropped Emma off at a friend's house for a few hours and she decided to take a walk in the park since it was such a nice day out. She was walking as if on autopilot but she didn't even realize it until she found herself at _their _spot. Her mind had been doing that ever since she saw him. Making her do things the reminded, her of him and it was as if she had no control over them. She stood there and felt like she was actually going back in time, 5 years, 11 months and three weeks to be exact.

_June 12__th__, 2009_

_It was a warm summer day, the breeze was just right and the trees and plants were in full bloom. Elena was lying on the grass and just staring up at the clouds. She was waiting for Damon to join her. This was the fourth time this week they were going on a date. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. In fact, Elena couldn't ever remember feeling this way about someone. If she had she would have remembered the constant butterflies in her stomach and the sheer happiness she felt whenever she saw or thought of him. She was even starting to see his face in the clouds, she laughed at herself, she really was falling for him, after such a short time. She broke herself out of her thoughts, turning her head to the left when she screamed._

"_Oh my god. Damon you scared me!" She laughed, lightly smacking his chest._

"_Sorry," he replied, grinning at her, "you just looked so peaceful I couldn't resist."_

"_How long were you there?"_

"_Only a few second, why? Were you having inappropriate thoughts?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her._

_She blushed "No, more like girly thoughts."_

"_Oh you mean like things from a Taylor Swift song?" He asked, seriously._

_Elena looked at him skeptically, a humorous glint in her eyes, "Something like that. So what's in the basket?"_

"_Glad you asked," Damon said sitting up, "we my dear are going to have a picnic," He smiled when he saw her giddy face._

"_In this basket we have, a traditional checkered blanket, plastic flutes, and your favorite Apple Cider, thought I would have preferred Champagne, and of course chocolate covered strawberries and apple pie."_

"_Damon," she laughed, "This is wonderful, but where's the actual food?"_

"_You can never have too much dessert," he said simply shrugging his shoulders._

"_Good point," she smiled at him taking his hand._

_He started pouring the Apple cider when Elena went to eat a chocolate covered strawberry; he put the glasses down and gently grabbed her hand._

"_Let me," he winked at her and she let him bring the strawberry to her mouth where she took a bite, her face showing her savoring the taste, Damon found himself getting a little turned on._

_They continued to feed each other food, and chatted about nonsense things in between. Afterwards, they lie back down and fell into a comfortable silence. Elena lay there thinking of more girly thoughts; she just couldn't help but feel like she was falling for him and didn't see herself stopping anytime soon._

_Damon's thoughts on the other hand were a little more anxious. He had been thinking about Elena constantly in the past 3 days and he was quickly realizing he already liked her more than he ever liked Katherine. He wasn't scared of that though, no he was more worried if she was feeling the same way. But then he remembered their conversation earlier and he felt safe to assume she did. That didn't change the fact that in their four dates they still had not kissed yet. Some would call him old fashion and they might have been right, but it was more than that. He had never wanted a kiss to be so perfect. He was broken out of his thoughts by Elena tapping him, pointing up at the sky, where it looked like it was going to rain very shortly. _

_They started packing up the supplies and put it into the basket, when the first drops of rain started to fall. It became and heavy and steady drizzle pretty fast and Damon grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her under a weeping willow, which he figured would act as a temporary umbrella until the leaves became totally drenched. He looked at Elena who was smiling at him and he saw a stray raindrop on her eye that look as if she had been crying. He moved his thumb towards her face and wiped it away, causing her to blush again. _

_He smiled at her and they stared at each other for several seconds when he finally asked her "Elena can I kiss you?" he said shyly and her heart soared. _

"_I thought you'd never ask."_

_He gently cupped her face as he brought his lips to hers. Elena closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers. It was very soft, their lips seemed to move like velvet against each other. It was the most perfect kiss she had ever experienced for its sheer simplicity stood for everything they were to each other, easy, uncomplicated, and perfect._

Despite her present feelings she couldn't help but smile, standing under that same weeping willow, as she brought her fingers to lips remembering the feeling of their first kiss.

Unbeknownst to her Damon was behind a different tree having also been on the way to their spot. He knew what she was remembering and it almost made him want to turn the switch off and try to get her to listen again, but he couldn't, not yet. Instead, he decided to hold on to the hope that it gave him, that she could still smile about their first kiss.


	4. I Never Told You

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this update out, but I got significantly less hits on the last chapter, as least according to fanfiction, and it made it easy to put it off. I understand people don't review sometimes, I do it, but as long as I get hits I'm happy so I wonder if I did something wrong…did people not like the last chapter? I realize some Delena is lacking here but these memories and details went with the chapter and are important to the first part of this story. So, without further a due, I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews would be appreciated.

Chapter 4- I never told you

Despite her present feelings, she couldn't help but smile, standing under that same weeping willow, as she brought her fingers to lips remembering the feeling of their first kiss.

Unbeknownst to her Damon was behind a different tree having also been on the way to their spot. He knew what she was remembering and it almost made him want to turn the switch off and try to get her to listen again, but he couldn't. Not yet. Instead, he decided to hold on to the hope that it gave him, that she could still smile about their first kiss.

No one was around so like a flash of lightening and incredibly light steps he was behind Elena, "Boo!" He whispered in her ear and Elena jumped.

"Damon was the hell was that?"

"Gee, I don't know I was scaring you….You used to be so smart."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know a lot of things Elena, but what's been going on in the brain of yours for I don't know….the past five years, that I have no clue."

She groaned, "Please don't tell me we are bringing this up again."

"Hm, I guess you're right, if I were you I wouldn't want to recall that memory either," he explained looking at her with distaste.

"Okay now I really don't know what you're talking about," Elena replied frustrated, as she started walking away from him.

"There you go, not exercising those brain cells again," he said waving his finger at her as if she were a child.

"This conversation is pointless and it's getting us nowhere, and unlike you I can't go traipsing around for five years or even for more than a few hours, I have things that need to be done," She said glaring at him.

"Well I guess I really dodged a bullet then didn't I?"

Elena gaped at him, "You- Yea- I guess you did."

Elena tried walking to her car again, shocked at her conversation with Damon, she really had no idea what he was talking about and she knew she was going to drive herself crazy later trying to figure it out. Surely, he couldn't know what she meant by having things to do, so what was he saying about dodging a bullet? She jumped again when he stopped her from opening the car door.

"So I was having a lovely chat with my _brother_ and he was quite defensive about you, are you to dating now? Or better yet are you..."he looked around as if he was about to ask her the biggest secret, "having sex?" he whispered into her ear.

Elena pushed him away, "Absolutely not! Stefan will always just be my best friend. What is wrong with you? Where is the Damon I used to know? Oh who I am kidding he hasn't been around since the afternoon of the day you left!"

"Feisty, I like it," was his only reply as he smirked at her.

"You know Damon, you can be snarky and nasty to me all you want, but at the end of the day it won't get you anywhere because you're the one who left me! You're the one who has accused me twice now of sleeping with your brother! Which by the way would be none of your concern considering we ended the minute you walked out that door!" She explained to him, her voice rising a little higher with each word, as she tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe he still thought she was sleeping with Stefan. All she could think of was that she was glad he didn't know about Emma because she just wasn't ready for that. Unfortunately, he did know but Elena was none the wiser.

Damon yawned at her, "Don't those long speeches get tiring; you made me tired just listening to you."

"Goodbye Damon," She went to get in her car again, but he grabbed her arm.

"Just so you know Elena, you can play your little game, acting all hurt and angry with me, but we both know you'll forgive me at the end of the day. But let's face it we both know you got the better end of the deal, and while you may forgive me I don't know if I could ever forgive you," he said in a menacing tone, staring at her with ice cold eyes, "yup I was right, those speeches are totally tiring. Oh and be safe, in driving and in well, you know," He raised an eyebrow at her and he was off.

Elena got into her car and she started banging the steering wheel, "Damn it!" she yelled, giving into her tears. She couldn't understand what just went on in the park. Nothing Damon said made sense. What did he mean he could never forgive her? She had done nothing to him, well besides not tell him he had a daughter, but she had no way of finding him, and he had already left her house when Emma came home. He couldn't know, could he? She glanced at clock, and decided those thoughts would have to wait for later, Emma needed to be picked up.

In what seemed to become a hobby of his lately, Damon had been watching her from afar and something deep inside him hurt at the thought of her crying but at the same time, he felt no guilt. No in fact he felt a small amount of pleasure, thinking Elena would never know how hurt he was that she had a child with his brother, because he would never let himself meet that child, instead he would try to make her feel as bad as he felt.

Elena loved emma more than life itself. She was the one good thing that came out of Damon's departure, she glanced in the mirror at her sleeping daughter and felt herself pulled into a memory.

_June 8__th__, 2010_

_Elena took the bag with the pregnancy test from Stefan and went into the bathroom. She had been having morning sickness for the past few days so she was constantly getting up early and she felt bad for lying to Damon; telling him she was watching him sleep, but she hadn't wanted to worry him or get his hopes up. That is why she asked Stefan to bring her the test today; she didn't want news getting around to Damon until she was sure. Her hesitancy stemmed from a story Damon had told her about his old girlfriend, Katherine a long time ago. She remembered it because he didn't like to talk about her, but she never got this memory out of her head because she remembered his face. Damon had told her that Katherine could not have children and while he never really thought about it, for some reason that fact that she couldn't made him realize he wanted at least one someday, and when he mentioned adoption Katherine just shrugged it off. Elena's heart broke for him and she quietly told him that Katherine would be crazy not to want to have kids with him and he kissed her passionately telling her this was just one of the many reasons why he loved here. Therefore, Elena knew he'd be ecstatic and for that reason, and so as not to drudge up the pain she wanted to tell him today, as soon as she was sure. After all her rambling thoughts in her head, the timer finally went off._

_She took a deep breath before bringing the test up to her eyes, she made sure Stefan got the digital one that told you straight out. She didn't want to go crazy figuring out the lines and if it was positive. When she saw the word "positive" she let out a sob, but it was a happy sob. She and Damon were going to have a baby and she couldn't be happier. She wanted to run and find him, and tell him right away but she had no clue where he was and his cell phone was off which meant he was doing something important. Her news would just have to wait, but she couldn't resist leaving him a voice message._

"_Damon, hey it's me, so I guess you're doing something really important since your phone is off, um I just wanted to-no look just know that I love you and I can't wait for you to get home later, I'm going to make you so happy! We're going to be so happy! I love you."_

_She made sure to put on a mask of indifference before stepping out of the bathroom, she loved Stefan, he was her best friend, but she wanted Damon to be the first person she told. She knew his insecurities with his brother and she didn't want to deny him this moment._

_When she walked out of the bathroom Stefan ran up to her, "So what did it say?"_

"_I promise I will tell you as soon as I have told Damon, whatever the result was he deserves to hear it first."_

_Stefan nodded, respected her decision, sure they were best friends but he was in awe of the way she loved his brother, he was glad that after everything with Katherine his brother could be so happy._

"_Well I'll let you get ready for Damon then and you call me as soon as your done no matter what the results were, and if you need anything you know I'm here right?" He asked pulling her into a hug._

"_Thank you Stefan, of course I will." She released him and as he left she shut the door before she squealed and she went to go take a shower before Damon got home and she could tell him the good news._

_That same night, after Damon and Elena's fight:_

"_St-St-Stefan," Elena sobbed his name into the phone, "I need you to-to come over," she managed to get out in between sobs._

"_Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked in a worried voice_

"_Please," she whispered and she couldn't even make out a reply before she hung up the phone as she sat on the couch just staring at the door. Wishing that any minute now Damon would walk back through the door._

_Thankfully Stefan had his own key so she never had to get up to open the door. He let himself in and immediately rushed to her side. _

"_Elena I need you to tell me what happened," he said taking her hand in his._

"_He left, he left and I don't think he's coming back," she managed to get out before she started sobbing again and Stefan pulled her into his chest, whispering soothing words into her ear._

"_Why did he leave, what happened?"_

"_I don't know, he walked in here drunk and so hurt, he said that me and you were sleeping together and he just wouldn't listen to me! I never even got to tell him I was pregnant," she explained silent tears running down her face now._

"_You're pregnant?" Stefan whispered, tilting her chin up so he could look at her._

"_Yes," she answered giving him a ghost of a smile, he smiled back and held her until she fell asleep._

_Five days later:_

_Five days, it had been five days and Elena hadn't moved off the couch except to drag herself to the shower and then she came right back, and she got food in between not wanting to harm the baby. Somewhere in her mind she knew she couldn't keep going like this, she knew he wasn't going to walk through that door. But the part of her that loved him, that part that always had and always would couldn't stop hoping. She didn't even care what he had accused her of at this point, she just wanted him back. She promised herself the minute she saw him again, she would hug him, emotions would come later. She just wanted him to hold her again and she desperately wanted to tell him they were going to have a baby but deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. Still, she sat there, staring at the door._

_Suddenly the door opened and she got off the couch, running to the door, but it was only Stefan, who had come to put an end to the madness._

"_Oh, it's you," Elena said to him and she walked back over to the couch and took her place._

"_So you're actually alive, and you can move?" Stefan asked her in mock shock._

"_Stefan can you just go, I have things to do."_

"_Oh you mean like sit here on the couch? I don't think so Elena. Enough is enough!"_

"_Of course you would say that, look at all the horrible things you did to him, it's your fault he assumed we were sleeping together, after what you did with Katherine."_

"_Look Elena your hurt so I'm going to ignore that, but he's not coming back. You need to accept that."_

"_Accept that? You want me to accept that the man I love, the man that I'm having a baby with is not coming back?" She yelled at him, standing up now._

"_Yes! Because it's the truth! And I'm so sorry you're going through this but you can't live like this. It's not healthy. It's not good for the baby."_

"_Like you know anything about babies, besides I've been eating."_

"_That's not what I'm talking about Elena."_

"_Oh I don't have time for this, I'll call you-"_

"_You could lose the baby!" He screamed and that finally got her attention._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked him in a growling voice._

"_You could lost the baby, all the stress can cause a miscarriage, and I know you don't want that Elena. You love this baby more than anything." He said in a lower voice._

"_I can't lose this baby Stefan. I can't. It's all I have left," she whispered and then he pulled her into a hug as she released some tears._

"_You're not going to lose this baby Elena. I'm going to help you. We will get through this."_

"_How could he leave Stefan, this is his child? Maybe you can find him, I promise I'll get out of the house and I'll go to the doctor, just can you go find him please?" She asked him and his heart broke for her as she sounded like a child._

"_Elena, Damon is long gone by now, I couldn't find him if I tried, and chances are he doesn't want to be found. It's going to be hard, but I promise it will get easier."_

"_You won't leave me?"_

"_No Elena, I promise I will not leave you." She soon fell asleep on his lap exhausted and Stefan cursed his brother for leaving her like this._

_From that day forward Elena did a 360. She forced herself to get out of the house and go back to her daily routines, sure she was devastated and she missed him but she had a baby to think about now and she couldn't mope around for the rest of her life. She decided that as much as she would let Stefan help her now, once the baby was born she wanted to do it alone. Of course she would let him see the baby and they would still hang out but she would only let him be a friend. She would not let him take on a fatherly role. Her loyalty still lay with Damon and she wasn't going to let someone else replace that spot in their babies life._

She wiped a tear from her eye, still smiling at her baby. Still today this day Stefan was only _uncle _Stefan to her, and never once had Emma thought he was her father and Elena was glad for that especially since Damon was back now. The only people she really let watch Emma without her were Jenna and Alaric because they were family. Otherwise, Elena spent all her time with Emma, it was just the two of them and she liked it that way. She remembered it was hard in the beginning and Stefan wanted to help but she kindly thanked him and explained she needed to do it by herself.

She arrived at the house and she quietly got Emma out of her car seat and carried her into the house, silently wishing she would wake up already. Because of the trip and going to her friend's house, Elena was due for some time with her daughter, they hadn't played with play-doh in a while. She kissed Emma's forehead and went to get the kitchen ready for play-doh.


	5. The Story Of Us

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, sorry for the delay. Hits are back up, I'm Happy so in with the story. I apologize if the beginning is too fluffy for anyone because I hate fluff but I felt like this was a nice way to explain things to Emma because she's so young and Elena wants her to still see Damon as her hero so…please review and enjoy! The flashback of their real meeting will be next.

Chapter 5- The Story of Us

Elena got the kitchen ready for Emma; newspapers covered the kitchen table for easy clean up and she had laid out all the various molds, toys, and buckets of play-doh, wondering what they would make today; probably a castle again seeing how it was a part of Emma's favorite story. Elena laughed at herself thinking of the story that she told to Emma at least every day. She didn't know what possessed her to make up this story, but in the back of her mind she knew she made it not only for Emma but because she needed to believe it to. She sighed, erasing the thoughts from her head and continued to browse through star magazine to keep up with her celebrity gossip when she finally heard the patter of little steps in the kitchen. She turned to look at the entry way and she saw Emma standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"Mommy! We're gonna do play-doh?"

"We sure are Em, it has been what, like a week since we last made a castle?" Elena replied with exaggeration.

Emma gave her a slight eye roll, something she got from both Elena and Damon, "It's been like forever!" Elena laughed as she ran over and jumped onto Elena's lap, wrapping her tiny arms around Elena's neck in a hug.

"So princess, what are we making today?"

"Gee, I don't know a square. Obviously a castle!" Emma said with the biggest smile.

"Emma, what have I told you about sarcasm?" Elena asked stifling a laugh, giving Emma a pointed look.

Emma let out a dramatic sigh, "that I'm too young but it's not my fault, I get it from my dad."

"That's right, glad you remember, now let's make that castle."

"This time we're gonna build a moat and a drawbridge!"

"Now who told you castles have those?" Elena asked with feigned shock.

"Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric when we were reading the new fairytale book they got me," Emma said shrugging innocently as she started molding the play-doh.

"And why did they buy you this new book, when I told you that a vacation was enough?" Elena asked amused, knowing how easily her daughter got what she wanted, she was the sweetest girl but it was another innate trait from Damon.

"Well…I saw the book and Aunt Jenna was thinking about it and then I said, well mommy says I'm a princess and that my dad is a king and if he was here I think he'd buy it for me, I really wish I could meet him, and then I gave her the puppy dog eyes!" Emma said clapping at her own job well down.

Elena started laughing not knowing what to think, Emma was too much sometimes.

"Alright you start building the outer wall and I'll work on the towers," Elena smiled at her and they got to work molding their castle.

"Mommy?" Emma asked sweetly and Elena knew what was coming, "Yes, Em?"

"Can you tell me the story?" she asked getting all excited.

"Hm, what story is that?"

"Mom! You do this all the time, you know, THE STORY!"

"Oh you mean that story…" Elena said smirking and Emma shook her head eagerly.

"Alright well there was this guy…"

"That's not how you start the story Mommy, this is a fairytale remember?" Emma said in a matter of fact tone.

Elena gave her a sad smile, "You're right, what was I thinking. Once Upon a time there was a king, and he was very lonely. No one in the kingdom could understand because he was a good man, and he was very handsome. He had dark hair and the most piercing blue eyes, just like yours. Every maiden that he was introduced to, he sent away. The town's people couldn't figure it out, but they suspected a dark cloud was hanging over him, and they started to fear him but they knew he was a good king so they remained loyal to him. Then one day the king saw a woman dancing in the fountain, which was a very bad thing to do, it was not proper. This woman didn't care though, because she felt she had nothing left to lose. You see her parents had died and she only had her aunt and uncle left, her brother was always wondering the globe. So the day the king found her she had given up and she decided she was going to live life to the fullest because it was too short, no more sadness, and no more following the rules-"

"That was you!" Emma yelled in just like always and Elena smiled, "Yes, that was me. I looked around carefully and seeing no one was around I jumped into the fountain in the middle of the town square and I just started laughing and splashing around in the water. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and I turned to see the king, I was shocked but I wasn't afraid of him. He came over and demanded I step out of the fountain before I catch a cold but I refused and then he surprised me greatly-"

"He jumped into the fountain with you!" Emma interrupted again at one of her favorite parts.

"Yes he did. He said if I would risk it, then surely he could too. I kindly told him that would be more improper than a lady dancing in the fountain, for surely a king couldn't be dancing in the fountain let alone with a common lady. But he surprised me again because he said he didn't care, and I was what he had been searching for. He immediately asked me to come to his kingdom and I was shocked and confused but I had promised to live my life so I agreed. His castle was beautiful but dark at the same time. It held a sadness that I hoped to break. We had a very fast romance, falling in love very quickly and knowing we were meant to be. The last night we were together, he talked about making me his queen, and he whispered to me how he would love for us to have a little princess whom he would adore and get everything for. But he never got the chance, a messenger came into our room and said that an evil witch was here to take over the kingdom and that she had proof that I had dishonored the king. The king was outraged and ran to take care of the witch. But when he came back that same night he wasn't the same, he no longer believed me, and said I was to leave immediately and that the witch had gotten away and he was going after her. I knew she must have put a spell on him, for he would never have left. It seems it was a bad spell though because at the last minute he rushed back and he kissed me, and I knew he wasn't really in control and that he would be back someday when he could. I never got to tell him that I was pregnant with our little princess, but I know he would have been over the moon and when he has finally defeated the witch, he'll come back."

Elena wiped a few tears from her eyes, and so did Emma. Emma always shed a few tears at the end of the story but it was still her favorite. She loved hearing about her dad in this story and she knew he would come back to them soon. She went over and hugged her mom, knowing how much she missed her dad. Emma also knew her mom was probably too shy to do anything about her dad after all these years and she promised if she ever met him she would make him say sorry to her mommy and get her back.

Elena kissed Emma's forehead, "Princess, there's a new part to the story," Emma looked at her with questioning eyes, "I have heard news around the town that your father is back."

Emma jumped off her lap and squealed, "Is he really? Is he going to come see us and take us to his castle?"

Elena looked at Emma with a sad smile, "I'm not sure yet, I think he may still be under the spell. That's why I'm finally going to show you a picture of him because if you see him you can't bother him Emma, he has to come to us, especially mommy, we don't know how he will react."

"But he's my dad!" Emma said angrily.

"I know sweetie but remember he doesn't know about you so we have to be careful and take it slow okay? But I promise you I will tell him about you and then you can finally meet him okay? Because if there's one thing I know, it's that he will love you immediately." Elena said softly, picking Emma up and stroking her head.

"Okay mommy, I'm sorry I got angry."

"Sh, it's okay. Ready to see the picture now?" Elena asked and Emma nodded eagerly and ran to the couch.

"This is your dad, Em," Elena handed her the picture that Stefan had taken one day on one of Damon and Elena's many trips to the park. They were both laughing and looking at each other with such love in their eyes.

"What's his name mommy? We always call him the king," Emma asked and Elena realized she was right, she never noticed that before, "His name is Damon, and he's your dad."

"He looks like he's nice. Do I look like him mommy?"

"Well yes, see you have his hair color almost and his eyes, that everyone always compliments you about."

Emma's face lit up so Elena kept going, "You know what else you get from him? Your sarcasm, and your quick responses, and your endless amount of energy and your ability to get bored easily. You're so much like him sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, "Oh no, honey I love all those things and your Dad is going to love them even more."

"Really?"

"Yup, when he finally does see you, he'll never stop making you his little princess." Elena said with a wistful look in her eyes. She knew it was time to tell Damon, she needed to do this for Emma. He could think what he wanted about her, but Emma was his and they both deserved to know each other.

* * *

Damon was lounging around his and Katherine's hotel room, getting drunk on his favorite scotch, and contemplating what debauchery to partake in tonight. After all, he wasn't with Elena, she had a kid with his brother, he really didn't even know why he was still here, but he also wasn't responsible for anyone so why couldn't he be a little reckless. He'd been so good these past five years doing everything he could to get back to Elena and it was all for nothing. He heard her footsteps approaching the door though and he groaned moving to open the door before she could even knock. He decided he was going to have a little fun with Elena.

"Miss me?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't start with me Damon, this is important," she said pushing past him and walking into room.

"Oh I see, no foreplay, you just want to get to it, that's fine with me," he said in a cocky tone, pulling her close.

"Yea, in your dreams. Seriously, Damon I need to tell you something," Elena said and he heard her heartbeat increase and he knew what conversation was coming, he would not allow it though, hearing the actual words from her mouth would be too much.

"Hm, serious conversation? That doesn't seem too fun…what's in it for me?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"What has gotten into you? Damon this isn't you," Elena replied angrily pushing out of his grasp.

"Oh but it is, and it's your fault."

"Look Damon, I know you must have seen me with her, but you have to understand everything that went down that night, but you're here now and if you just met her-"

"You're right I did see you and the midget, but I have no interest in meeting her. 5 year olds aren't my choice of company."

"Damon! Do you hear yourself? She's your-"

Elena was about to reveal to him what she thought he already knew since he had seen her with Emma but he cut her off again.

"Look I don't want to hear about this! I came back for you Elena, I missed you, can we just work on us first?" He said his eyes pleading with her.

Elena was in shock, "Are you serious?" she whispered angry but still intrigued because she just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

"Ha! No are you crazy? You should have seen the look on your face Elena. You should be an actress. _Great_ range of emotion." He replied smugly and she slapped him across the face, and he played along like it hurt, and although he felt no physical pain, mentally it crushed his humanity that he was holding back.

"You know Damon-"

"oh here it comes" he groaned.

"Just shut up! I used to think of how we'd be together forever and we would tell our kids and everyone else how we met and had this amazing whirlwind romance, and then by some stupid twist of fate everything went down that night, but I always thought we could fix it if we just had the chance. But you know what, you win, you fooled me and you have made things very clear. The story of us is just a tragedy now, I won't be stupid enough to think of it as anything else from now on, so thank you," Elena finished in a tired voice.

"For what?" He said angrily.

"For being the monster that you're being right now. I can finally let you go, but not Emma, that's her name by the way, and at some point you will have to meet her and maybe she can be the new person that gets rid of your darkness, because clearly our story is over."

Elena glared at him and walked out of the door slamming it shut, and Damon screamed throwing his shot glass into the fireplace, and sinking to the ground, feeling the slightest bit of pain.

* * *

Damon looked up when he heard a slow clap, seeing Katherine sitting on the bed, "Well that was quite the show. I must say you two could have your own TV-show or something," she said smirking at him.

"What would your role be? The villain?" Damon asked snapping at her.

"Moi? Now Damon don't flatter me, why you're the villain in this story. I must say it really sounded like you meant it when you said you missed her and then you just took it back….now even I'm not that cruel, I'm just honest," she told him, patting his head and she went to get a drink.

"What can I say I learned from the best," he clinked his new shot glass with hers exclaiming, "cheers!" with false brightness as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, now Damon, don't get snappy with me, you're the one who broke poor little Elena's heart once again," she looked at him pointedly.

"Puh-lease Elena is all blissed out with Stefan now, and for some strange reason she's dying for me to get to know their daughter. Now that is cruel…"

Katherine let out a loud laugh, "Oh my god, you are so stupid! Oh and as much as it pains me to enlighten you to this fact because it's so humane…"

Damon looked at her puzzled and Katherine seriously contemplated telling him that Emma was his because his stupidity was beyond annoying, but in the end she didn't want to give up the game just yet.

"I just thought I'd point out how you still felt pain when Elena gave that lovely little speech, and that's because your switch hasn't been turned off that long yet. However, I'm warning you now, as fun as you were those three years where you had it turned off, the longer you keep it off the more dangerous you become and the harder it will be to get Elena back. Oh don't look at me like that we both know that's why you came here, and how do you know she's even Stefan's daughter? Think about when it would have happened…" She flashed him a devious smile and sped out the door, she had better things to attend to, but first she needed to first off someone and shake off that weak moment she just had.

Damon stared at the door, afraid to think Katherine may have a point. After all why did he just take Stefan's word about the situation, he believed Katherine for years and look how that turned out, maybe it was time to do some investigating; maybe it was time to meet Emma.

* * *

After her awful meeting with Damon, Elena felt strangely calm. It was a relief in a way that he had become this person she didn't know anymore, it made it easier to try and forget him. She had resolved to give up on him like she did years ago when she needed to be strong for Emma. She needed to be strong now, and she decided no matter how he acted with her she was going to be cold to him but still civil- short and clear answers. She was hesitant now about him meeting Emma at some point but she refused to keep them apart, unfortunately she'd have to be present or perhaps she could enlist Stefan's help, either way that would be their only times of communication now, unless he initiated a conversation. If he wanted to blame her for things she didn't do, then she could certainly blame him for the thing he _did_ do. She was almost back at her house, having picked up Emma from Jenna's and they had stayed for dinner, when her phone rang. She used the blue tooth function in her car to answer, "Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"It's me! It's Caroline!"

"Oh my god, I haven't talked to you in such a long time how are you and Matt? How's James?"

"We're all good, James is adorable, he's around Emma's age now you know?"

"How could I forget it was nice to have someone to go through my pregnancy with, who knew exactly what I feeling."

"That's kind of why I was calling. Matt and I decided to come back. We'll be in Mystic Falls tomorrow!"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious! I'm so excited, this is going to be so romantic, now Emma and James can fall in love and get married after being childhood best friends, and he's just like Matt, such a gentleman."

"Aw, that would be so cute, look I'm home and I have to put Emma to bed, call me tomorrow when you arrive and me and Emma will come meet you. I really missed you."

"Me too! See you tomorrow."

Elena hung up as she pulled into the driveway, grinning from ear to ear, she had missed Caroline dearly they had grown so close, she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. She quickly went upstairs and tucked Emma in, making sure to turn on the nightlight and kiss her goodnight. As she was walking down the stairs Elena realized she forgot her laptop in the car and she needed to work on her next book. When she opened the door and stepped onto the porch she certainly wasn't expecting to see Damon standing there.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him in a bored tone, hands on her hips.

**(I think I liked this chapter, and I think it's kind of advancing the plot a little more, Damon will find out very very soon which will change the plot again, so let me know what you guys think. Oh and some things coming up, the king and queens ball, a fun night of delena, and some more plot twists)**


	6. Baby Steps

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day! I know I promised a flashback of their meeting but it didn't fit in this lengthy chapter. I was going to break it up but I've been dying to write the next two chapters so I figured I'd just post it all. I promise we're done with the heavy angst for a little while at least. SO please review and I hope you enjoy and hint: there are still things neither of them know that have to come into play…I'll leave you to ponder what those things are.

Chapter 6-Baby Steps

"What do you want?" Elena asked him in a bored tone, hands on her hips.

"You," Damon answered simply, holding her gaze.

"Liar, try again," Elena replied in the same manner.

"Fine you got me. You made such a fuss before I figured I should meet the midget," replied Damon, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Emma and you can't she's sleeping."

"So wake her up," he said exasperated.

"Nope."

"You're unbelievable! For days this is all I've heard about and here I am and you change your mind?"

"Again, she's sleeping and how wonderful for your sudden change of heart but you can see her tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted this?" Damon replied, a little confused.

"I thought I did too, before you started acting like this every day. But it doesn't matter what I want, Emma wants this."

"Well isn't that sweet"

"Look Damon, don't do this unless you want to and your ready. You may be stronger than me, but Emma is all I have, and if you hurt her I swear I will do whatever I can to hurt you right back," Elena snapped at him, annoyed with his attitude.

"You used to protect me like that you know…" Damon said unintentionally.

Elena stared at him in shock, "Yea well you use to protect me too, now all we can do is protect ourselves…"

Damon looked at her, his eyes softening for the first time, watching her trying to hold back some tears, he hated that he still felt so deeply for her, he was about to say something but Elena beat him to it,

"Whatever, Hakuna Matata-"

"Hakuna what?"

"Sorry, one of Emma's favorite movies, it means no worries, we can't change anything, so yea come by tomorrow and you can meet her and remember the second you step out of line with her, you're gone."

"Three O'clock, always a pleasure Elena," he smirked at her walking back towards his car.

"Doubtful," was her reply as she simply went back inside.

* * *

After a restless night, Elena awoke to her kitchen in disarray. There were bits of cereal everywhere and some splotches of milk all over the floor. But sitting at the table with the biggest smile on her face was Emma.

"Em, what happened in here?"

"I made us breakfast! All by myself!" Emma stated proudly.

Any residual anger Elena had felt from her meeting last night dissipated at that smile.

"All by yourself? Well thank you," Elena said as she walked over and kissed Emma's head.

"So what are we having?"

"I made us fruity flakes, see there's frosted flakes and fruit loops in the bowls because I couldn't choose."

Elena laughed, "You are very smart, princess and it looks very yummy."

"Well aren't you going to eat it? It's sooo good!" Emma covered her mouth with her hands, "Oops, I tried to wait but I was hungry," she said with a giggle.

Elena got up and knelt down to Emma's level and started tickling her, which brought Emma into hysterics. Elena laughed as well, but stopped when she heard the door bell.

"Saved by the bell, princess I wonder who that could be? You keep eating, I'll be right back."

Elena walked over to the door, praying it wasn't Damon, she hadn't explained to Emma what was going on yet, when she opened the door she just stood there, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let us in?" asked the blonde head staring back at her.

"Oh my gosh, Caroline!" Elena squealed, and moved forward grabbing Caroline in a hug.

"I missed you too," she replied as Elena pulled back.

"I told you to call me."

"Eh, I wanted it to be a surprise, plus James has been waiting to meet his new friend," said Caroline, grinning as she took his little hand to pull him forward.

"Caroline, he's adorable! He looks just like Matt," Elena said glancing from him to Caroline, "Hi James, I'm your mommy's friend, I knew you when you were a tiny baby."

"Hi," he said shyly, giving Elena a little wave.

"He's so much like Matt, sometimes I think I scare him with my perkiness," Caroline whispered and Elena laughed.

"Oh, come in, me and Emma were just about to have breakfast, she made us fruity flakes today..."

"Ah, hence the mess in the kitchen," Elena turned to look at her, "what? I'm sure it's adorable but it's the truth."

They sat down in the living room, and Elena went to go get Emma.

"Who was it mommy?" Emma asked with her mouth full of her breakfast.

"They're actually inside. It's mommy's good friend Caroline I told you about and her son James."

"Oh really? Can I meet them?"

"Of course, c'mon," she said taking Emma's hand and bringing her inside.

"Aww Elena, she looks just like you and Damon!" Caroline gushed

"Thanks, see mommy she thinks I look like daddy too! Do you know my dad?"

"Um…I used to know your dad I haven't talked to him in a long time, he left-"

"Caroline hasn't spoken to him since he went to fight the witch sweetie," Elena said to Emma, smiling tightly at Caroline, waiting for her to catch on.

"Oh, right, your mom is right. But I heard he's back now, you must be so excited."

Emma nodded eagerly and Elena decided to shift the conversation, "Emma, why don't you say hi to James."

Emma stopped looking back and forth between Elena and Caroline and noticed the shy boy. He had short light brown hair, that was spiky, and brown eyes, and he gave her a little smile, she thought he looked dreamy. But Emma, unknowingly getting it from her father, was not one to be shy. She got up off the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek, stepping back and smiling at him.

Elena and Caroline were stifling their laughs, as James' cheeks went bright red, he was just like matt. Emma just stood there smiling brightly at him, expecting him to say something but when it didn't happen she took things into her own hands, "C'mon James, we can go play with my toys, you can be the prince, my mom usually does it but I've been looking for a boy to play with," she grabbed his hand pulling him off the couch and James followed along, glancing back at Caroline as if to say help me.

"Go on, James, have fun, and speak a little," she motioned for him to go and then she just laughed.

"He's adorable."

"She's so friendly, and funny, I know she doesn't get that from you Elena."

"Ha Ha," Elena deadpanned, "You're right though she gets a lot from Damon. I hope she doesn't scare James."

"We'll just be lucky if she gets him to talk; him and Matt talk about cars and all sorts of things, but with me it's like pulling teeth. I blame Matt. He's too shy around girls. But he's so sweet and gentle, so I guess I have to thank Matt for that."

"You're doing a great job."

"So are you, and you did it all by yourself. Any news on the Damon front?"

"Surprisingly yes, he came by last night after I got off the phone with you and suddenly decided he wanted to meet her. I don't even want to be around him anymore, I don't even know who he is, but this means so much to Emma, so I'll deal."

"When is it happening?"

"Today, three o'clock."

"Want me to stay?"

"I wish you could, but Damon would feel attacked if other people were here. This needs to be just him and Emma, and unfortunately me."

"I suppose…so you still love him…" Caroline said sighing.

"What-"

"Oh please Elena, look you may not know who he is right now, and you may be angry with him for everything, but you still consider his feelings and obviously that whole witch thing was some story you invented so Emma is none the wiser of what happened. It's commendable really, I don't know if I would do the same."

"I just can't help but remember how he used to be, and he didn't know about her, so I can't be mad at him for that."

Meanwhile in Emma's room:

"Wow your room is very pink," James said, speaking for the first time.

"Yup, it's a princess chamber, my mommy did it for me. What does your room look like?"

"I don't know yet, my dad is working on it. I hope its cars!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "boys," she sighed, "Well okay let's play prince and princess!"

"How do we play that?"

"Well I'm a princess and I'm locked in the tower by the evil witch, and you are my prince and you have to come riding in on a horse to save me, but then the witch puts a spell on you, but I find a way to escape and then I save you and we live happily ever after," Emma finished her summary proudly.

"I thought the prince was supposed to be the hero?" James asked confused.

"Well that's one version, but mommy always says we have to be our own heroes, and not a damsel in distress, whatever that means, so I always make me the hero."

"I guess that's okay…"

"Yey! Let's play!" Emma ran over to her elaborate princess bed that Stefan had built for her, after fighting with Elena about accepting it, and she was in the tower portion, "Help me James! Please help me!"

Back in the living room:

Elena and Caroline were listening to them through the baby monitor Elena still kept in Emma's room, in a hidden location. She knew it was crazy, but she felt better with it in there.

"I guess James has found a new friend, Emma must be like I was for matt, we get those boys to loosen up," Caroline said laughing.

"She'll be so happy to have a new friend, she's outgoing with just about everyone except kids her own age, the preschool says she likes to play on her own, but I don't worry about it, I was like that too."

"Same with James. Interesting twist though, her being the hero?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Elena.

"Well it's the truth, you can't depend on anyone but yourself, and sometimes family and friends, but I don't want her to be helpless like I was those five days after Damon left. It was awful and just so not like me, I won't let that happen to her."

"It won't," Caroline said, grabbing Elena's hand, "besides I totally agree if I was ever some supernatural creature or a queen or something I'd be totally bad ass!"

"I don't doubt that."

"Well c'mon lets go spy on them, before I tell James we have to go, because it's almost time for Damon to get here.

* * *

Caroline left with James, promising him he and Emma could play in the park tomorrow and Elena agreed promising to call her after the Damon encounter, as she was calling it.

After they left, Elena set Emma down for a nap so she wouldn't be cranky when Damon came around, while Elena tried to find something to clean, but after cleaning the kitchen she found she had nothing left to do. Her house was spotless and she had an hour until Damon would be there. That was not good. Time was not good. Now all she would be able to do is run different scenarios through her head, until it was 2:30. Then, she would wake Emma up to keep her company and so they could talk about some important things.

_What if Damon decides that our house is too small? What if he decides he wants to try and get full custody of Emma? Oh stop it, Damon would never do that. Actually the old Damon wouldn't, who knows about this one….Oh this is crazy I'm talking to myself…god what is there to do to take my mind off this? Oh I could write my book…I've been neglecting that lately. _

Satisfied with her decision Elena brought her laptop into the living room and began writing her novel thankful she got lost in her ideas right away. When she finally glanced up at the time, she realized it was 2:45, and she quickly closed her laptop and ran upstairs to wake Emma.

She started opening the door quietly and wasn't all that surprised to find Emma already in one of her pretty dresses and playing with her dolls. "Hey Em, so your dad is going to be here in about 15 minutes."

"Really?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with delight.

"Yup, he got in contact with me after you went to sleep last night and I told him he could see you today."

"Was he excited? Did he miss me?"

"Well I think so, but you have to remember he just got back from fighting that awful witch and everything so he may be a little tired. We have to be careful around him for the first time okay?"

"Should I call him dad?" Emma asked shyly.

"When you're ready, sure you can call him dad," Elena replied while brushing Emma's hair, "Don't be nervous Em. Let's go downstairs, he should be here any minute.

Sure enough, promptly at 3:00, Damon rang the doorbell. Elena found herself walking to the door but when she reached for the handle she couldn't do it and she knew Damon was smirking on the other side of the door at her hesitance. She glanced back at Emma as if to say you do it and Emma got the message, and swung the door open.

"HI!" Emma said with the brightest smile she could muster.

"Well hello, aren't you all bright and shiny…" Damon said in a sickeningly sweet voice that earned him a glare from Elena.

"Well aren't you gonna come in?"Emma asked impatiently.

"Thanks midget," Damon smirked at Elena and waltzed into the house.

"Well isn't this cozy…" Damon drawled, having never been invited into Elena's house before.

"We like it just fine Damon," Elena huffed, was it time for him to leave yet?

"You're castle must be really big huh?" asked Emma eagerly and Elena mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten Damon didn't know there little story.

"Castle?" He asked looking genuinely puzzled.

"Well yes, Mommy says you're the king and-" Elena clamped her hand over Emma's mouth, changing the conversation, "She uh reads a lot."

"Cute," was Damon's reply, he could tell Elena was getting frustrated with him so he decided to stop acting like a jackass and be a little nicer. He kept forgetting Emma could potentially be his daughter according to Katherine.

"So Emma what do you do for fun?"

"Um well I do everything with my mom because she's my best friend. We do play-doh and we read, and we play dollies and I don't know we do all sorts of things," she said smiling at Elena, who leaned over and kissed her head.

"Ah I remember the fun me and your mom used to have. Your right she is very fun," he said to Emma but then waggled his eyebrows at Elena suggestively.

"Why do you do that?" Emma asked Damon, looking at him with a weird expression.

"Do what?" He asked turning to look at her.

"That thing with your eyebrows? Is that a suggestive comment?" Emma asked innocently.

"Emma? Where did you hear that?" Elena gasped while Damon laughed, this kid was a riot.

"I heard it on one of your shows mommy," Emma said simply and Elena blushed.

"So what are your favorite books Emma?"

"Fairytales! Mommy says I'm a princess. My whole room is a princess chamber!"

"I could certainly see you as a princess," he smiled at her and then he turned to the door as it opened and Stefan walked in.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Stefan asked, with anger in his eyes.

"Well hello brother. I was just here meeting Emma," Damon smirked at him.

"Damon, can I talk to you? Outside," Stefan looked at Emma and the back to Damon who sighed and went outside.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Elena asked, knowing this was not going to go well.

"Nothing, just let me talk to him real quick, I don't want him creating a mess okay?" He told Elena sweetly, and she agreed, seeing as he was her best friend.

"What are you doing here Damon? Don't you think you've done enough?" Stefan asked looking Damon in the eyes.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you!" Damon roared back.

"Answer the question."

"I already did. I was here to meet Emma."

"She's not your Damon. I know it kills you because then you could worm your way back into Elena's life but she is not your daughter. How could you honestly think Elena would even want—"

"Elena is the one who invited me!" Damon roared back.

"Yea well you probably threatened her or something. Look I just came by to drop off something for Elena, I just didn't want you getting any ideas," Stefan gave him a smug smile as he walked around the back and got into his car. Elena would thank him for this later.

Damon stood on the porch for several minutes trying to control himself. Why the hell did Elena want him here? Revenge, he thought to himself. Elena had to want him to meet Emma as revenge to see what he was missing out on. It was time to end this meeting.

"There you are," Elena said, "Is everything okay?"

Damon was about to reply when Elena cut him off with the sound of her phone ringing. "Oh, it's my publisher, I have to take this. Can you watch her for a few minutes?" She didn't bother waiting for a response as she went outside to take the call.

* * *

Damon was left alone with Emma, who was still smiling at him, but it wasn't cute now. With his emotions currently turned off, he wasn't thinking clearly and decided Emma must be in on the joke as well. He just stared at the door waiting to leave. He didn't even know why he was doing as Elena asked, but something told him to just wait till she was off the phone, even if this little girl was taking part in his humiliation.

He didn't even notice her walk over to him and pull on his jacket.

"Do you want to see my room?" she asked him shyly, and again he couldn't resist. He felt as if he was being pulled in two different directions.

"Sure," he replied and he let her take his hand and pull him upstairs.

"It's pink…" he said stating the obvious.

" It's a princess color. And see here's all my books, and my princess bed. Me and mommy play in it all the time but it's hard because she's not a boy. But you're a boy, and you're my dad so can you be the prince?"

"What did you just say?" Damon asked raising his voice a little.

"You're my dad," Emma replied nervously, he had been nice and funny downstairs.

"Do you think that's funny? Are you stupid? You know bad things happen to little girls who lie," Damon yelled at her now, not realizing his emotions were coming back and he couldn't stop it.

"I'm not lying!" Emma screamed back at him.

"Why would I ever want to be your dad?" Damon shouted back, never considering her age.

"Because I'm supposed to be your little princess. You're supposed to love me!"

"Well I hate to break it to you kid but I would never want to be a dad to a little girl was so mean and did hurtful things."

Emma was in full on tears now, this was not how it was supposed to go. "But you are my Dad! All my life Mommy has told me these stories of you and how you didn't know about me but when you came back you would be so excited to see me! She never got to tell you, but she said you wanted me. But you don't want me! You hate me and I don't know why!" Emma said in between her sobs.

Damon took in her words and he started crying now too, his emotions were back in full force and he felt everything. Realizing the full extent of her words, he knew she wasn't lying. Stefan had lied, and possibly Elena. But not her, not his daughter. He had reduced the one person who has nothing against him to tears and he didn't know what to do.

"Look-" Damon started towards her.

"I hate you!" Emma screamed at him and then ran out of her room and locked the door to Elena's room, slamming it shut.

Damon desperately wanted to use his vampire speed but he didn't want to scare her anymore. She probably already saw him as a monster. He was at a loss for words with her so he decided to go confront Elena with all these emotions swimming in his head.

"Where's Emma?" Elena asked when she came back inside, looking around.

"How could you?" Damon asked her in a low, hard voice.

"What are you talking about?" Elena sighed.

"How could you not tell me?" He was in front of her in seconds, boxing her into the wall.

"Tell you what?" Elena yelled back

"That she was my daughter!" He explained, smacking the wall on the side of her head.

"What- I thought you knew! I thought that's why you were so mad at me! Because you figured it out and I hadn't told you! But news flash Damon I didn't know where you were for 5 years!"

"Well why didn't you bring it up then? You let me go in there blind!"

"I thought you knew! I mean one look at her and you'd have to be an idiot not to know! Everyone in town knows from the moment they see her!"

"So this wasn't some revenge plan? You didn't tell Stefan to say she was his?" he said smacking the wall again, making her jump.

"Stefan did what?" she asked him a calmer voice, and Damon calmed down as a result knowing she didn't know about this.

"Twice he told me that Emma was his daughter," Damon said, moving away from her now.

"Oh Damon- I'm so sorry. You must have thought- God how could you have thought- I promise you Damon nothing ever happened with me and Stefan and it never will. Emma is your daughter." Elena explained as she got closer and forced him to face her. She refrained from showing shock when she saw his face. There were very few tears sliding down his cheeks and her heart broke for him. He did want Emma to be his child. Everything he been saying, and how he'd been acting was because he thought she had betrayed him. She understood it now, but then she felt anger. How could he think that? But she decided that was for another time. Right now she needed to comfort him.

"Damon, Emma is your daughter. God have you seen her bright blue eyes? And he hair color? She's not shy at all, she has very quick wit, she has your sarcasm.." Elena added in a disgruntled voice and she saw the corners of his mouth twitch up.

"She's funny and beautiful too.." He added looking away from her.

"Yea, she is and she has been looking so forward to meeting you. She doesn't know anything that happened Damon. When she mentioned a castle before, it's because I invented this whole story because in your only defense you didn't know about her. So she still thinks you're here hero." Elena explained to him in a soft voice, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Damon turned to look at her and he fell in love with her all over again in that moment. Hearing that she had painted him as a hero to their daughter when he had caused her so much pain just reinforced the picture he had kept of her in his head all these years not wanting to believe what Katherine had told him. She was still his sweet Elena, only she wasn't his anymore.

He looked at her longingly and Elena decided it was best to avoid it and asked "Where's Emma then?"

"Let me go check on her," he said quietly and Elena just nodded.

* * *

Damon went upstairs to Elena's room and was surprised to find the door was unlocked now. But he figured Elena probably didn't allow Emma to lock the door and she had done it in the heat of the moment, fixing it once she was sure he was gone. She sat on Elena's bed, silent tears running down her cheeks, holding a teddy bear.

When she saw him enter the room, she his under the covers. Damon felt a new form of anguish he never felt before. His own daughter was terrified of him and it was all his fault. On his way upstairs there was one thing he knew he could do but it was a last resort. He promised himself he would never use his skill unless absolutely necessary.

He sat down on the bed and tried to get her to come out. "Look, Emma, I'm really sorry. Could you please come out and let me explain?" he asked with his voice breaking. He tried several times but she wouldn't come out. And why would she? He had been awful to her. He felt tears coming again but he pushed them back. This was the only way. He could not go on like this. He got off the bed and hid in the master bathroom to make Emma think he was gone. After a few minutes he saw her emerge and he used to his vampire speed to lightly take hold of her shoulders before she could hide again and he looked directly into her eyes, his heart and voice breaking as compelled her.

"Emma, you will not remember what happened in your room. All you will remember is that I am your Dad and I love you."

"You love me." She replied in a robotic voice and then Damon was back downstairs. He had to get out of there. He couldn't believe what he had just done, but he couldn't survive her hating him.

"Are you okay Damon?" Elena asked worried about him.

"It's a lot. Look thanks for letting me see here and for saying what you said it means a lot."

"Of course. I would never want her to think of you as anything bad Damon. For the two years that we were together. Your were amazing."

He turned to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands, "Do you think-"

"You should go Damon. Just um call me when you want to see her again," she whispered, side stepping away from him and opening the door.

"Elena-"

"We're meeting Caroline at the park tomorrow, you should come."

Damon knew he would get nothing out of her, so he just nodded and headed out the door.

"Elena?" he called back just as she was closing the door.

"Yea?"

"You did a great job with her, I wish I could have been there.

Elena gave him a sad smile, "Yea me too," she whispered and she shut the door.

**Quick questions: What do you guys think about Elena meeting and getting to know a new guy for a little while and we could see a jealous Damon and they have a lot of things to work out before they can be together anyway? Or do you want to just keep this strictly delena? **

**And I love the character of Jeremy so would anyone be completely repulsed if I retracted him from being her brother and I decided to make him he possible interest, so she can have a nice sweet guy? Let me know if you guys would be too weirded out by this or like I said if you'd just rather I make this strictly Delena, but either way they won't get together any quicker.**


	7. Author's Note

I just wanted to ensure everyone I have not forgotten about this story, its finals and everything for me now. However, either Tuesday or Wednesday I will be updating this story. I promise, I finally have the outline for this chapter so it should come easily.


	8. Betrothed? Betrayals & Ball Room Dances?

Chapter 7- Betrothed? Betrayals and Ball Room Dances?

A/N: So here is the update as promised. I really thought it had only been a week since I last updated so when I noticed my last update date I was shocked! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, those of you who answered my questions were totally right so you'll see what I did with Jeremy. He was actually brought in to kind of be on team Delena. He's kind of in the same position as Damon and they're going to be good friends in this. Anyway thanks again for the new people that added my story and I hope you guys enjoy. I particularly like the flashback, which is kind of foreshadowing some things for when the big chapter comes up, though it probably won't go as you think.

Elena sighed as she walked back into the house from her conversation with Damon. She wondered if things would ever be easy between them again. It was doubtful but she couldn't help but hope for it. She still planned to act civil around him and give him as little information as possible, but at the same time she was really going to try and just let go of everything. She saw how sorry he was that he wasn't there for Emma, and she didn't blame him concerning Emma. She always knew he'd be a great dad and she had no doubt about it now. She would put her personal feelings aside, after all it had been five years, she finally knew he was safe, he knew about Emma. It was time to move on.

She made her way upstairs and smiled at Emma who was lounging in her bed, waiting for Elena to read to her. Elena entered the room and joined her on the bed like always, making Emma scoot over so they could both fit in the canopy bed.

"I had fun today Mommy," Emma said with a smile.

"Me too, I missed Caroline and I saw you liked James," Emma drew out his name laughing at Emma's face.

"Mooomm, he's just my best friend," she replied stubbornly.

"Oh, so he's already a best friend? He must be special then."

"He was a good prince," Emma replied simply.

"Oh well, then he must be the best boy ever… and you wouldn't mind seeing him at the park tomorrow?" Elena asked, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Can we?" Emma asked, her eye's lighting up with excitement.

"Sure, it was the only way Caroline could get James to leave the house. I think you're his new best friend too," Elena whispered, and saw Emma blush.

"Is daddy gonna be there?" Emma asked excitedly, all memories of her horrible first meeting with her father completely gone, thanks to him.

"He should be, I invited him, but I'll call him tomorrow so he knows what time. So what did you guys do while I was on the phone?" Elena asked, knowing it had been a shock to Damon and emotions were high.

"Well I showed him my room and he said it was really pink and I told him it's because I was a princess and then…and then…he just told me he loved me. I really like him."

"See I told you he couldn't resist you. Of course, he loves you. Now let's read that book, it's time for bed. What are we reading tonight princess?"

"Hm…Rapunzel," Emma said as she reached over to grab the book and gave it to Elena.

"Once upon a time…"

After reading only a few pages Emma was asleep and Elena kissed her goodnight, and quietly closed the door. She had just gotten into her own pajama's when she heard the doorbell ring. Elena was puzzled as to who would be showing up at this time of night. When she approached the door, she looked through the peephole, and then swung the door open.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here!" Elena yelled but in a hush tone, so as not to wake up Emma.

"Aw c'mon Elena, look I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch," the young man shrugged.

"That's an understatement Jeremy! We're not getting into this now. I don't care where you go, but you're not staying here," Elena replied shaking her head at him.

"But I'm you brother, isn't it like against the law or something to turn me away?" He replied, a little shocked.

"Yea, well I think it's also against the so called law as you put it to just up and disappear one day and for 7 years no less! You were 16 Jeremy! You can't imagine what I went through, especially where you're concerned. I'm so glad you are okay, but I am not ready to forgive you, so go stay with Stefan or something ."

"Elena-" he started again, but when she glared at him, he put his hands up in surrender and started walking to his car.

Elena closed the door, and stood there for a few minutes, the grumbled, "What is it with everyone suddenly coming back to mystic falls? Next Damon's ex will show up."

* * *

Elena and Caroline brought the kids to the park around 2:30, both wanting to make sure they had lunch beforehand. Elena and Caroline sat on a nearby bench as Emma and James were playing hide and seek.

"Soo…" Caroline probed Elena.

"Sooo…" Elena replied teasing her.

"Oh c'mon! How'd it go with Damon and Emma?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Well, when he first got there, he was still being sarcastic and a bit of a jerk, but he must of got the hint because he lightened up. Then I got a call that I had to take so I asked him to watch her. I was really worried it was a disaster because when I came back inside Damon was furious, saying how could I not have told him she was his daughter. I was shocked, I mean everything he said made it sound like he knew, but then he said Stefan had said Emma was his-"

"Woa take a breather. Why would Stefan lie to him?" Caroline asked shocked.

"I haven't even begun to think about it. But as mad as I want to be at him for this, and trust me he'll listen to what I have to say, I can't hate him or anything. Yes, what he did was wrong but you have to understand, everyone was gone, I was alone with Emma, and trust me I wanted it that way. I don't blame anyone for that, but Stefan was the only person that was there. He's my best friend Caroline, and when Damon just showed up, I guess he did what he thought was protecting me," Elena explained to her, glancing back over to Emma and James who were now on the swings.

"I can understand him wanting to protect you Elena, but imagine what Damon went through. I mean he clearly still loves you-"

"Caroline you don't just leave someone you love without any explanation or way of contact. Damon Salvatore does not love me anymore, but I do believe he's sorry and you're right under no circumstances did he deserve what Stefan did."

"Well okay so what happened with him and Emma then?"

"I asked her how it went, and she told me she showed him her room to which he stated how pink it was-typical Damon," Elena said rolling her eyes, "and then she said he told her he loved her. She was so happy and he should be here soon."

"You invited him to the park?"

"Well he wants to get to know her and public places feel most comfortable for me now. Plus I thought you'd get a kick out of his reaction," Elena said with a sly smile.

"Reaction to what?" Caroline asked puzzled.

"He going to freak out when he's sees Emma and James playing together. He always used to say he was going to raise Emma to believe that all boys were bad except her dad," Elena recalled with a wistful smile, "and now the fun begins," she pointed over to Damon and waved to him.

"Hello Elena, and Blondie, wow long time no see," Damon said with a smirk.

"I know it's been 5 years, oh but wait you already knew that because apparently you left too. Difference is that I actually spoke to Elena frequently in those 5 years," Caroline fired back, satisfied with herself.

"Yea well at least I didn't get knocked up."

"Nope, you did the knocking up."

"You better-" Damon started to get in Caroline's face but Elena stood up now and tried to separate them.

Their relationship, even when things were good for Damon and Elena, was volatile at best. Caroline didn't really mind Damon, in fact she used to like him but it was always fun to rile him up. He got annoyed so easily. Damon hadn't really minded her either, but she still irritated him to no end.

"Caroline, leave Damon alone please and Damon control yourself. You're acting like your five," Elena admonished them.

Damon was about to retort when Emma came running over.

"Daddy!" She yelled and had he not been a vampire, Damon might have been caught off guard but he swiftly picked her up as she jumped in his arms.

"Hey princess, don't you look pretty today," Damon complimented her.

"Thanks. Do you want to go play in the jungle gym with me?" Emma asked innocently, she loved when the grown- ups agreed to play, seeing as how they sometimes got stuck.

"The jungle what?"

"The slides and the tunnels over there..da," Emma replied reminding Damon of himself.

"Well how could I say no to you…but don't say 'da' princesses don't say that word, it makes you sound stupid."

"Okay. Oh can my friend James play with us too?"

"You mean Jamie right? As in another princess?" Damon asked skeptically.

"No silly, I meant James. He's my prince," Emma stated proudly.

Damon made a sound like he was in pain and Emma got worried, "What is it daddy?"

" I didn't want to have to tell you this Emma, but you know how daddy is the king and you're the princess?" Emma nodded, and Damon continued, pleased with his thought process, "well as a princess, you can't just go around playing with princes. They need to be approved by me."

"Oh I didn't know. Is that bad?"

Damon gave her a dramatic sigh, "Yes princess, it is. If you keep seeing this prince without my approval you could lose your crown."

Emma's eyes went wide, she loved her crown! Every good princess had one. Elena while amused at the interaction decided to step in before Emma had a heart attack.

"Sweetie, Daddy forgot that in this time period mommy is the boss, so you will not lose your crown and you can run off and play with James."

Emma gave Damon a kiss on the cheek and then ran off to play with James.

"Damon what are you doing? Telling her she can't play with her friend?" Elena asked him amused at his protectiveness.

"He's a boy. Boy's are bad." Damon replied glaring at her, and kept glancing to check on Emma and James.

"They are 4 ½ years old Damon. They are just best friends. You act like she's betrothed to him or something."

"Knowing you and Caroline she is and you've had their marriage planned out since birth."

"You're crazy," Elena replied shaking her head at him, "Emma is a really outgoing kid when it comes to other adults. She's really friendly and says what she thinks like you. But she's more like me at this age, where she likes to keep to herself. She doesn't talk to other kids much, but for some reason she really likes James. So leave them alone, besides you're totally her favorite guy. She couldn't stop talking about you on the way here," Elena said smiling at him.

"Have you made my child socially inept Elena?" Damon asked in mock anger.

"I have done no such thing. It's your side of the family that doesn't like people. Besides, you loved me and I was never a social butterfly so to speak," she gave him a pointed look.

He noticed how she said loved, past tense. It saddened him to know that she really believed he stopped loving her, but before he could comment on it Emma was dragging him to the swings, apparently having forgotten about the jungle gym.

Pleased that he was coming, Emma let go of his hand and ran ahead with James. She happily jumped on the swings and kindly asked James to give her a head start. Certain that no one was paying attention, Damon used his vampire speed to get over there.

"Thanks kid, but I got this. Go ahead there's a swing all the way down there, go," Damon said shooing him away.

James just stared at him, so Emma spoke up exasperated, "Daddy, didn't you hear mommy? James just go on the swing," he stuck his tongue out a Damon who was now facing Emma,

"I saw that!" Damon said, chuckling when he sensed James jumped a little before getting onto the swing.

"You are very stubborn like your mom princess."

"She says I have a lot of things from you too."

"Well clearly you have my good looks, no wonder why shorty over there wants to hang out with you," Damon replied, only half teasing.

"Daddy, that's not his name," she said with a laugh.

Damon laughed too, "Yea well we have to cut this date short, your mom is calling us over, and Caroline is heading over here," Emma put her hands out for him to carry her since she was tired. She layed her head on his shoulder as they walked back towards Elena. Damon glared at Caroline along the way and then turned back towards the swing. He met eyes with James, and motioned with his fingers "I'm watching you," pleased with himself, he helped Elena put Emma in the car.

* * *

Damon was in a good mood after his outing with Emma and Elena, but now it was time to get down to business and pay a visit to that brother of his. He was trying to control his rage as he headed over there. He still couldn't believe Stefan. Sure he could see how anyone would want his daughter. She was smart, beautiful like her mom, and strong, and stubborn, he could go on and on. But from what Elena said he knew she made it clear that he was Emma's father, so he couldn't understand why Stefan would do this. Before he knew it he found himself knocking on Stefan's door. Surprise entry defeated by the fact that he hadn't been invited into Stefan's new house.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Damon," Stefan replied grumpily, stepping outside.

"Imagine my surprise when I find out Emma is mine and not yours-"

"Ah so she did tell you finally," Stefan said, more to himself.

"Of course she did. Elena doesn't lie to me, but really I shouldn't be surprised by you."

"Oh are we really getting into this again Damon? Yes the whole world knows I stole Katherine from you, but I'm not the one who messed things up with Elena, that was all you."

"Are we really getting into that again Stefan?" Damon mocked, "We all know I'm the bad guy that left and broke Elena's heart ."

"I wouldn't say broke, maybe fractured," Stefan taunted him, "she didn't have time for a broken heart."

"God Stefan! Just tell me why you said Emma was yours or so help me I will destroy you."

"It's really not that hard to figure out, and you must be really stupid by the way, because that girl is the spitting image of both of you. Anyway, I said it because I was protecting her. You can't just waltz back in here and think you'll be a happy family, and what if you leave again? Then what happens to them?"

"I'm not leaving," Damon growled.

"Yea, well no expected you to leave the first time either. You know what I still don't get about that night Damon?"

"Enlighten me, brother," he replied with an eye roll.

"I saw you and Elena together for two years, so I know you were over Katherine and that you loved her very much, so I will never understand why you accused her and me of sleeping together, and that even when she denied it you just left. I know I hurt you with Katherine, Damon and for that I'm sorry but you know Elena and I were always best friends, nothing more," Stefan replied, a little defeated.

He was still furious with Damon for leaving Elena all alone, but he kind of felt bad for him. He knew he had destroyed his brother when he stole Katherine from him, so he could imagine what Damon must have thought. But at the same time, even though Damon never wanted to be present when he and Elena hung out, she always immediately turned her attention to Damon when he returned having missed him and Damon would always smirk at Stefan, as if to say ha! She's still mine. That's why that night didn't add up and Stefan wished they were still close so his brother could tell him exactly what happened that made him doubt Elena.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Just know this brother, you ever pull a stunt like that again and you won't be around to 'protect' Elena anymore," Damon smirked, and then gave Stefan one good punch, catching him off guard, as Damon whistled to himself, walking down the stairs.

* * *

Still trying to shake off his anger, Damon found himself wandering towards Elena's house, and along the way he saw Carol Lockwood. He planned on just passing through, even though the people in the town had always loved him, but he wondered if they knew what happened, and not that he cared what they thought, but after talking to Stefan he didn't have the energy for this conversation. He had no such luck, because she stopped him anyway.

"Damon Salvatore? Is that you?" Carol asked in foe dismay, of course she knew he was back.

Damon quietly groaned before turning to her, "Why Carol, it's been a while. You still look lovely as ever."

"Why thank you, how long are you back in town?"

"Indefinitely," He answered right away.

"Well isn't that wonderful. Oh you should come to our annual Summer Extravaganza, next Friday."

"You know I just might take you up on that invitation, now unfortunately I must be going."

"Well great seeing you, and I'll look forward to seeing you at the party," Carol replied and continued on her a way.

"Wait, what's the theme this year?" Damon called out.

"Masquerade."

Damon reached his destination, and while he knew she would tell him to come in for Emma's sake, sometimes he just liked to watch from the outside. He laughed to himself, when he saw them through the window, playing some singing game and dancing around like crazy. He stared at Elena, and Carol's invitation brought back a memory.

_Damon had arrived at the Lockwood estate fashionably late. He couldn't understand why he had come to this thing other than sheer boredom. But he must have been really bored considering he had to put on a suit and tie to attend to this thing. However, he might be able to find a girl that was drunk enough that would surely make the party and possibly the after party quite entertaining. He surveyed the room and was quite impressed. The room was tastefully decorated to resemble the 1800's and everyone had come dressed up. The men were in suits and the women were in gigantic ball gowns. Some he could tell cost a fortune and others were just a poor representation. He gave up surveying and got himself a scotch as he went to make the rounds. The townspeople loved him after all._

_He was having a conversation with Mayor Lockwood when he saw Stefan out of the corner of his eye in the next room over, talking to what appeared to be his ex. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had on a beautiful powder blue dress that had white and silver embroidery on the bodice and the layers of the skirt. It was simple, yet so elegant. He couldn't believe Stefan had the nerve to bring her here. He marched over to them, not caring if he caused a scene._

"_This is low brother, even for you," Damon said in a steel voice, gesturing to Elena._

_Stefan and Elena stopped their conversation, as Stefan turned to face Damon._

"_Ah you made it Damon. Let me-" Stefan was cut off by Damon._

"_No you don't get to explain I can't believe you brought that whore to this party-"_

"_Excuse me? What gives you the right to call me a whore?" Elena shot back_

"_Oh please Katherine-"_

"_I'm not Katherine! My name is Elena Gilbert."_

"_Nice try, but I've had enough of your lies."_

_Elena just glared at him. She didn't want to come to this thing in the first place and now she was mistaken for some Katherine person? She had plenty more to say to this man but she didn't have the strength._

"_Stefan, it was lovely talking to you, but I must be going. Maybe you should take that drink away from you brother. He's quite volatile," She glared at Damon as she walked over to her friends._

"_That wasn't Katherine Damon."_

"_Don't you think you've done enough Stefan? I'm not stupid."_

_Stefan sighed, "I know there is an uncanny resemblance but I swear Damon, you that is not Katherine, and you just made a total ass of yourself in front of a really nice girl."_

_Damon stared at him, unsure if he could believe him so he decided he'd keep his eyes on Elena Gilbert tonight. After an hour or so of watching her he decided she couldn't be Katherine. She had a sadness to her that he never saw in Katherine no matter what she did. He also noticed how uncomfortable this girl seemed to feel at the party. Her laugh was forced and so were her smiles. He couldn't imagine why she came in the first place. He saw her say goodbye to the people she had been talking to and she searched the room as if to look for someone and their eyes met. She held his stare and he held hers and then she walked away as she quietly made her way out the old servants entrance to avoid detection. He decided to follow her, he couldn't help himself. Once she was safely outside, he saw her curse herself as she ran, probably because of the heels. She finally stopped when she reached the edge of the fountain, sitting down and ripping off her shoes. He watched her from afar still, just waiting to see what she was going to do next. Finally getting her shoes off she pick up her dress and walked into the fountain. Tilting her head back under the flowing water as it got rid of all her curls. Then she just started laughing, feeling relieved. Damon was mesmerized by her moment of abandon and she must have felt his presence again because their eyes met once again._

_He walked closer to her now, as she frowned at him. He was ruining her moment of freedom._

"_Look, Elena was it? I just wanted to apologize for in there. You look remarkably like my ex girlfriend and you just happened to be with my brother who she cheated on me with and I got carried away, and now I'm rambling. Sorry I'm usually more suave then this."_

_Elena let out a small laugh as his discomfort, as she just stayed other the flowing water. Her dress completely soaked now but she couldn't look away from his blue eyes._

"_Don't worry about it, that sounds awful and I had a horrible night myself. But you were very rude," she pointed out teasingly._

"_I was extremely rude, and you were sassy. I guess neither of us really belong in this time period then huh?" he said motioning to her dress._

_Elena laughed louder now, "Oh gosh, definitely not. My reputation would be ruined, people seeing me talking to a stranger while my clothes are probably see through right now," she blushed and Damon thought it was the sweetest thing._

"_You should really get out of the water now. You're going to catch a cold."  
_

"_You're right. But I'm not ready just yet. It's so freeing, I've always loved the water, but this is the first time I've been in it since.." he voice trailed off and she got that sad look in her eyes that Damon hated._

"_Since what?" he asked gently._

"_My parents died a few months ago, a car accident. Their car went off the bridge and they drowned. I don't know what made me want to go back in the water just now, let alone a fountain. It must have been this party. I really didn't want to go. The conversations are always the same, and they are so polite to me, asking how I am. I can't stand it! But my mom was looking so forward to this party and she made me my dress so I felt like I had to go, and gosh now I'm the one that's rambling." She gave him a shy smile._

"_I'm sorry, that must be awful. But hey at least my conversation with you wasn't forced," he replied to lighten the mood and she laughed._

"_You certainly changed it up. Thank you for that I think?"_

"_So how's the water?"_

"_Oh it's a little cold, but its summer so it's not that bad," she answered him absently as she was looking at the stars._

_He brought her attention back to him when he was standing on the ledge of the fountain, stepping in._

"_What are you doing?" she squealed._

"_Well if you insist on staying in there I figured I had to join you," he smirked at her._

"_You're crazy," she said shaking her head at him._

"_I'm not the one who started this, if we both get pneumonia I'm haunting you in your death."_

"_That might not be so bad," she said shyly._

"_No it wouldn't. I'm Damon by the way."_

_Elena stuck her hand out for him to shake, "I'm Elena, not Katherine," she said with a smirk of her own and he took her hand and kissed it._

"_Certainly not Katherine. Would you like to dance with me Elena?"  
_

"_We can't possibly go back inside now."_

"_No we can't the fountain is fine."_

"_But there's no music."_

"_We don't need it. Besides isn't it like every girls dream to have a guy ask her to dance spontaneously without music?"_

"_I don't think I've ever dreamed that but for you I might make an exception"_

"_Well then I'll ask again. Would you like to dance with me Elena?"_

"_It would be my pleasure," she gave him a bright smile and shrieked as he suddenly pulled her close and dipped her._

Damon smiled at the memory of the first time he met her. He loved how he made her reckless, and he could make her laugh. He decided then that he would try to get her to go to the Lockwood Party again, if not with him then to at least be there so he could try to get her back. The party had brought them together once, maybe it could do it again.

But what is that saying "The best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry."


	9. Authors Note 2

Hey guys! Sooooo sorry about the longest wait ever….I seriously could not think of how to get the story to the point I needed it to get to, but I finally figured it out! Also there were a lot of family health issues and I kind of like to read everyone else's stories and I get caught up in those…sorry. Anyway for anyone still reading the new chapter will be up Saturday or Sunday guaranteed!


	10. Arousing Questions and Opportunities

Chapter 8- Arousing Questions and Opportunities

A/N: So here it is! This chapter was very hard to write because it took me FOREVER to figure out a way to advance the plot to get to where I wanted to go. There's not tons of Delena but as you'll see by the end of it that's what the next ones are for and there will be a lot of angst but really sweet stuff, banter and some more flashbacks as well. So I hope you all enjoy, the next chapter should be out relatively soon and THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ADDED OR REVIEWED THIS WEEK, THERE WAS A SUDDEN SURGE! So please continue to review, I appreciate them all and if this disappoints anyone, I swear the next few will make up for it, especially in length!

* * *

After completing her normal morning routine, Elena had a received a call from her publisher, saying she at least needed to see a good chunk of the sequel if not all of it to show the company heads for they were getting restless and it was the only way to buy her some time. Elena apologized to her publicist Anna. They were good friends after all and she knew how hard Anna had worked to get her this deal. It wasn't that she didn't want to write, it was that she was stuck on the second half of the book. Believe it or not, she didn't write a story based on her life or anything like that. No it was just a story that had come to mind, and while her personal life never made its way into the book, her personal feelings often did and so that's why she was having so much trouble writing the second half. Her own emotions were all over the place write now and she didn't want it to show in her writing. She needed to figure something out though, and unfortunately Emma couldn't be home for that, because Elena would just want to play with her if she was, so she headed to the phone to call Jenna.

She dialed Jenna's number and waited for her to pick up

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna, it's me."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

Elena started to answer but she had a coughing fit, "Is there any way you could watch Emma for me today? I really need to write my book."

"Oh I wish I could, but Ric and I already promised his parents we'd come up to see them and his sister's new baby. Normally I would cancel, but he's so excited."

"No, I totally understand, I just, you know I don't like leaving her with anyone but you," Elena said and then started coughing again.

"I know sweetie, but you have other friends, they aren't going to take her away or something Elena" Jenna said with a laugh and then stopped immediately hearing Elena's silence.

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking…"

"No, I know, and you're probably right, so you and ric have fun and I'll talk to you when you get back."

Elena didn't give her a chance to reply, she knew she was being stupid but that remark hit a little to close to home, she decided to give Caroline a call. She placed one hand over her forehead and saw she was a little warm, and with this cough. She hoped she wasn't getting sick.

"Hey Caroline, is there any way you could watch Emma today?"

"Oh, today is James' first little league game and then we were going out with the team after woods, but I'm sure Emma could come along," Caroline said brightly.

Elena sighed, "Thanks Caroline, but I don't want you to have to be paying attention to her when you have to see James score all those home runs and stuff," Elena laughed, "besides she'd be bored, and a bored Emma is not something you want to see."

"Are you sure, because as much as I can't wait for my son to be mvp, I feel I will be bored."

"Yea, I'm sure you guys have fun with your family day. And call me later to tell me how he did."

They said goodbyes and hung up. When Elena turned and saw Emma waiting at the table for breakfast with a smile on her face.

"Well good morning sleepy head. What would you like today?"

"Fruit loops please!" Emma said with a big grin, "Mommy, why were you asking Caroline to watch me?"

"Because mommy needs to write her book today or Anna is going to get in trouble, but Caroline is busy and so is Aunt Jenna, so I don't know what we are going to do. There's always Stefan…" Elena said to no one in particular.

"Mommy….." Emma whined, and Elena turned to her with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I want daddy to watch me!"

Elena's mouth hung open for a second and then she went back to getting the cereal. She had completely forgotten about Damon. She wondered if there would ever be a day where she'd think to call him first for these things. She wasn't to crazy about the idea. Even though they were civil, right now she had no desire to see him excessively…then she would have to think and talk about some things and she wasn't ready. But it was only fair, he'd missed enough time already.

Elena sighed as she handed Emma her breakfast, "Fine, I'll call daddy now."

"Elena, well isn't this a pleasant surprise…"

"Yea, yea, listen Damon I need you to watch Emma today. I have to spend the day writing my book before my friend gets in any more trouble."

"Writing a book?" Damon asked and Elena was annoyed with him.

"Yes, Damon, clearly you didn't bother to check on me at all in these past five years, ugh anyway yes, my sequel. Now can you watch Emma or not?"

"Yes, I can watch her," he replied figuring it was best not to annoy her any further.

"Good I need you to come over to my house as soon as you can."

Damon just stared at his phone, she had hung up on him. He sighed, he hated dealing with a crabby Elena.

Elena was a little surprised at herself, she didn't intend to be so nasty to him. She figured she must be getting grumpy with the signs of this cold. She hated being sick. She started coughing again and grabbed herself a water bottle.

"Okay, sweetie daddy will be here in a little bit," Emma smiled as the doorbell rang.

She ran to get it, ignoring Elena's protests. She swung open the door, "Daddy!" she squealed, grabbing onto his legs as Damon bent down to pick her up.

"Hey princess," he kissed her forehead, "ready to go?"

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"You get more pleasant by the minute Elena," Damon retorted.

"If this is how you're going to be, you can just leave Damon," Elena replied as she popped a cough drop into her mouth.

"What is wrong with you? All I asked was is she ready to go? I figured I'd take her out of your hair for the day."

"Hey!" Emma protested and Damon laughed, "sorry wrong words."

"Not funny Damon, look never mind."

Damon put Emma down and told her to go upstairs and he'd be there in a few minutes.

"Elena what is the matter with you?"

She knew what was the matter. She wasn't comfortable with this. It would make them seem like too much of the family they would never be. And there was still that issue of her not liking anyone to watch Emma except for Jenna. She didn't know how to explain any of this to him though without sharing.

"I think I have a cold coming on or something, and I'm grumpy so I don't need you and your sarcastic/impulsive ways to worry about."

"How could you think I would hurt her or something?" Damon asked her angrily and Elena sighed,

_Because you hurt me. _"I don't, that's not…ugh. Okay you can watch her but you have to stay in my house. She has plenty that will keep you entertained in her room. I'm serious Damon. I'm trusting you, and I swear if you take her out of this house…"

"Why can't I take her out of the house? What are you afraid of Elena?" He asked her softly, growing sad at looking at her seriously scared expression.

"Just please do this one thing for me Damon. Just stay in the house."

And she seemed so worried, he couldn't say no. "Okay, I promise we will stay in the house Elena." She breathed a sigh of relief and then started coughing again, even harder and her head was starting to hurt.

"Elena, maybe we should get you to a doctor.." Damon mentioned, but she waived him off.  
"I called you here to watch Emma. Not me. Now go keep my daughter entertained while I write this book." She turned and walked to what he guessed was her writing room and as he headed up the stairs, he realized she had called Emma _her_ daughter and he didn't think that would change any time soon.

* * *

Damon smiled upon watching Emma from the doorway. She was having a tea party with her stuffed animals and apparently it was quite the predicament that Mrs. Bear could not make it to the last event, and soon after they moved on to him as the topic of conversation.

"So do you guys remember all the stories I told you about my daddy and how he was the king?" Emma asked and when it appeared she received a response she went on.

"Well he came back! And he's so funny and he's nice, and," she whispered to them, "he loves me!"

"Yes yes, thanks for all your congratulations. What was that Bunny? Oh Mommy?" Emma frowned at the unspoken question.

"Well I know you are good friends with my mom bunny. I don't know, at first she seemed happy that daddy was back, but now sometimes I think she's sad, or nervous, or angry. But to me she's always happy and we do fun things like always. She's just writing today."

Damon decided to make his presence known then and knocked on the door. Emma smiled and brought him over to introduce himself to her friends. Damon laughed to himself, he could not believe he was about to sit and have tea with stuffed animals, but he'd do it for Emma and Elena.

After tea they played in the castle again, and then they watched an episode of Hannah Montana and Emma tried to teach Damon the songs but in the end she told him that he was not the next pop star and that only mom could do this with her. Damon remained indignant that he could be a pop star but Emma just sighed and shook her head at him and Damon laughed at how much she was like her mom.

Currently Emma was lounging on the floor while flipping through one of her books, while Damon had convinced her to let him paint a portrait of her, because every good princess had one in their room. She eagerly agreed and was not waiting with excitement to see the finished painting. About a half hour later Damon was done and Emma stared at it in awe for about five minutes. Damon had painted her room in the background and he had painted Emma in a pretty pink dress as she lounged on the floor reading her book, and he added a crown on her head. The picture was beautiful, natural, and exact replica of her. She jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug.

"This is the best thing ever!"

"Well it should be, I painted it."

Emma grimaced, "Mommy says you have a big ego."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do! I asked mommy and she told me it means you're the best at everything." Emma fired back.

"Well can you deny it?" He asked challenging her.

"Yup! You can't sing!" She jumped down from his lap and screeched as he chased after her and she ran towards Elena's writing room, bursting in only to find Elena asleep at her desk. Damon stopped and saw what Emma was looking at. It didn't look like Elena had gotten much done and there were tissues everywhere. Before he could stop her Emma ran over to wake Elena up.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" she said nervously and somehow Elena shot up, out of her deep sleep.

"Em? What's the matter?" Elena asked, coming to.

"You were sleeping. You never sleep during the day. I was worried."

"Sorry sweetie, mommy's not feeling well. What have you been doing with daddy?"

So Elena listened and smiled as Emma recounted their day so far, as Damon stared at her with a worried expression.

"Mommy you have to come see my portrait!"

"Sweetie maybe we should just let mommy rest…" Elena said as she started cleaning up the tissues while Emma ran out, but Damon stayed.

"Elena, I really think you should go to sleep."

"Damon, the concern is touching really, but I'm just sick, I'm not going to disappoint her. I can make it upstairs to see a picture," she huffed at him as she walked a little unsteadily towards the stairs. Damon made a move to help her but she shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, really." They went upstairs and Elena made a big deal about the painting and she truly thought it was beautiful and she knew Emma loved it. Suddenly she sat down on the bed and was holding her head.

"Sorry I'm just a little dizzy."

Damon decided enough was enough. He suspected that Elena had a really bad case of the flu and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Since he couldn't get sick he decided to get Caroline to watch Emma for a few days, not wanting to risk her health. Elena laid down on Emma's bed and was asleep within minutes. Damon told Emma to be quiet as they went downstairs and he called Caroline to come get Emma. Emma tiptoed into her room and packed a bag with all her stuff, Damon could always drop more off anyway. He explained to her that mommy had the flu and they didn't want her getting sick so she was going to have a sleepover with James, much to his dislike. Twenty minutes later he kissed her good bye and she was out the door.

Damon then went back upstairs and carried a dead to the world Elena to her room and put her under the covers. He stared at her for a bit, hating to see her in pain and he knew she was going to panic when she woke up to find Emma gone. But he still didn't know why. He brushed some hair out of her face, and thought better about kissing her, not wanting to wake her. Then he went downstairs and got started on some food all the while thinking this was his chance to spend at least 3 full days with Elena and they were going to resolve some things no matter how bad they were and by the end he was going to get her to come to the masquerade party with him.


	11. A Day With You Part 1

A/N: Wow I have never gotten so many reviews for one chapter! Maybe I should go away for a while again before I post anymore…but seriously THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THEY REALLY MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE, ESPECIALLY SINCE THAT WAS MOSTLY A FILLER. I think this may be one of my favorite chapters yet. I really love how it came out and it pushes things in the right direction so I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did and please review again it's so exciting to get those alerts!

Chapter 9- A day with you, Part 1

Damon was in the kitchen making Elena chicken noodle soup while she was finally resting. He knew it was her favorite and he could almost guarantee she would be surprised that he remembered such a detail. The thought angered and saddened him because he was with her for two years before anything happened and he loved her deeply and he always would. He couldn't forget about her if he tried, and he remember the smallest details about her like how she had to sleep on the right side of the bed, she almost never walked on her feet, always her heels, or how she used to leave post its all around the house for him to find with sweet messages; how she despised coffee and loved all child foods like mac and cheese, chicken fingers, and tater tots. He remembered everything about her. His vampire hearing let him know that she was in distress and he turned off the stove and raced upstairs and the scene before him would have made his heart clench if it was still beating. Elena's fever had gotten a lot higher since the afternoon. She was sweating profusely as she tossed and turned in the bed. She was thrashing around and moaning, making it clear her sickness was not the only cause of her distress.

Damon was about to wake her up when he started hearing her mumbling things like "NO!...can't happen…Emma….don't take her!" he couldn't take seeing her in pain anymore so he was by her side like a flash of lightening. He shook her several times before he screamed her name, "Elena! Elena, wake up, it's just a dream."

She shot up in the bed hyperventilating while gathering her surroundings, and she reached for Damon's hand. "Damon," she started, still getting her breathing under control, "where is Emma?" She made a move to get out of the bed but he pushed her down.

"Damon, so help me, where is Emma?" Elena asked frantically, the dream, really memory still fresh in her head.

"Shh," he said rubbing circles on her palm, "Emma is fine. I asked Caroline to watch her for a few days, since you clearly have the flu and I didn't think you wanted her to get sick," he explained, proud of himself for thinking like such a dad.

Elena ripped her hand away from him, "She's with Caroline? What part of do not leave the house with her did you not understand? I asked you to do one thing for me. Ever since you've waltzed back in here, it's all I've asked! God I should have known!" She made a move to get up again and he once again he forced her back down.

"Elena what the hell is your problem? You are in no condition to take care of her and Caroline is your friend-"

"Oh so now I can't take of my own daughter that I have been taking care of for the past 5 years. You're unbelievable!"

"No you're unbelievable! I have respected all your wishes since I got here up to his point! You're the one who's being ungrateful! I'm trying to help you and this is the thanks I get," Damon yelled back, frustrated that he didn't understand why she was flipping out.

"Help? I didn't ask for your help Damon, I asked you to watch _EMMA_! You and I are over, we have been over, you owe me nothing! You don't understand, she can't, I need you to go get her right now! I'd go but I obviously can't drive," Elena said, feeling the tears threatening to come, the nightmare and now this was too much.

"Elena, you have the flu! I'm not bringing Emma back here so she can get sick. Nothing is going to happen to her. You're being irrational." Damon said in an irritated voice.

"Damon, listen to me," Elena started, the tears coming freely now, "I may be irrational, but you have to go get her and then we'll call Jenna. Just please you need to go get her," she pulled him down to the bed and looked at him through her tears, "I'll do anything you want, okay. Just-"

"Anything I want? What are you talking about Elena?" Damon asked her in a low voice, tired of the secrecy.

"You don't understand-"

"Then tell me! God I'm so sick of this. I get it, okay. Once again Damon Salvatore screws up, and Saint Stefan is the one who has been there for you and blah blah. But she is _my_ daughter not his. So just tell me what the hell happened that made you terrified to leave her with even your closest friend!" He threw the empty glass on the nightstand at the wall, and Elena flinched, pulling the covers up higher. She had never seen him like this. Damon turned to look at her and his face softened, knowing he messed up, once again.

"Damn it! Just stay there, I'll go get her. But then we are talking," he said as he stalked towards the door, but her voice stopped him in his place, and only his vampire hearing would have allowed him to hear her heartbreaking words.

"She almost died. She's all I have, and she almost died," she whispered , tears running down her face.

Damon walked over to her and he stood there, hesitant, for a few seconds. Normally he would have hugged her right away and she would have gladly melted into his arms, but he didn't know if he could do that now. But staring her, he told himself to suck it up and he wrapped him arms around her, bring her to his chest. The combination of the exhaustion, the memory, and her illness left her with no strength to fight him as she gave him and buried her face in his chest, and he leaned them against the back board of the bed, stroking her hair now and then.

"What happened?" He asked her in a soft voice, and Elena decided it was time to tell him the story.

"It was a few hours after she was born…"

_Elena was laying in the hospital bed and woke up to find Jenna smiling at her and holding her hand. She couldn't believe she'd just had her baby girl. She had been waiting 9 months to meet her and she was so excited. She was hoping she would get to spend some time with Emma now that she had rested. _

"_Hey sweetie, you did great! Emma is beautiful," Jenna told her, brightly._

"_She is, isn't she? Do you think you can get the nurses to bring her in? I want to see her," Elena asked eagerly and Jenna nodded as she went to get the nurses. _

_The nurse soon brought a small baby, all covered in pink into the room and placed her in Elena's waiting arms. Saying she'd leave them alone for a while. Elena looked down at Emma smiling._

"_Hi, baby Emma. I'm so excited you're finally here. I'm your mommy, and over there is Aunt Jenna and we love you very much. There's so many people that would have loved you to but they can't be here."_

"_Your mom and dad would have been so proud of you Elena, and Jeremy is too, wherever he is," Jenna told her softly._

"_Thanks Jenna, I know they would have loved her. You know who else loves you, even though he's not here? Your daddy. He would have been over the moon to meet you. He used to always talk about how he couldn't wait to have a little girl to spoil. I'm sorry he couldn't be here, I wish he knew about you. But don't you worry because I love you more than anything and it will be you and me against the world. But I promise you, if your dad ever does come back, he's going to love you my princess."_

_Just then there was a knock on the door that broke Elena out of her sweet monologue. _

"_Hi, Elena, sorry to interrupt," Dr. Kielson said._

"_Hi, Dr. Kielson. It's okay, I was just bonding with Emma. So when do you think we can go home?" Elena asked her absent mindedly as she went back to looking at Emma._

_Dr. Kielson looked sadly at Elena who was so entranced by her baby, she hated to have to tell her the news. It was the worst part about being a doctor sometimes._

"_Elena, Emma can't go home right away. I'm afraid her tests came back and we found that she has a congenital heart defect," she saw Elena's pace go pale and quickly added, "now don't get alarmed yet Elena. Believe it or not it's not all that rare in babies these days. Basically Emma has a hole in her heart, which can cause the blood to go to the wrong place. If left untreated it cause problems later on. So being that we caught it now. It's best if we do the surgery and then she can live a normal and healthy life."_

"_But she's too small. You can't cut her open and no. She could die! Please, Dr. Kielson, she's all I have. You can't take her away from me," Elena said pleading with the doctor._

"_Elena, no one is taking her away from you. Our pediatric surgeon has done quite a few of these operations and they were all successful. Of course there is always a chance of fatality, but Elena we have no real reason to believe she won't come out of this perfectly fine."_

"_You don't understand. This can't be happening. I can't let my baby go into surgery. She's all I have, you couldn't understand how much I need her. If something happens to her-" Elena said starting to cry, which caused Emma to start crying._

"_Shh, Emma it's okay. Mommy isn't going to let this happen. You and me okay," Elena said in a soothing voice, rocking Emma. _

"_Elena, I understand, really I do. I'm so sorry you have to experience this. But trust me, it's best to do this surgery now. I know you're worried and you want to protect her. But this is how you protect her."_

_Elena looked down at Emma with sad smile and then back at Dr. Kielson and nodded. She kissed Emma and then let Dr. Kielson take her away for surgery._

_Jenna came over immediately and hugged Elena as she cried out of worry for her daughter, for herself, and because she had never hated Damon more than in that moment when he wasn't there to make everything all better. Everything else she could handle on her own, but this one moment that she needed him, this one moment where he wasn't there, she would never forget._

"Elena-" Damon started, but she cut him off, determined to finish.

"When doctor Kielson came back she told me that Emma was going to be fine but that they had almost lost her during the surgery. There were complications and so my baby almost died Damon, so forgive me for being irrational. I know that she is okay now and that she will be okay but Jenna was the only one there that day. She was there for it all, so she knows how important it is that Emma is okay. That is why I don't let her stay long with other people, that's why Jenna is the only person I trust to watch her. We went through it together. So I'm sorry you don't understand, that you can't understand. But you weren't there and so no matter what story you tell me eventually as to where you've been all these years I don't think it will matter. Because I will never forget that you weren't there when I needed you most, when you promised me that you would always be there for me. I told you, you couldn't keep that promise Damon. No one can," she turned to look at him now, a single tear sliding down his cheek and a resigned expression on her face. She moved herself out of his arms and faced away from him hugging a pillow.

"You can go now," She said, and he just nodded and left the room needing to think of things.

* * *

Damon was downstairs now and for the first time in a while he felt like he had no control of his vampire impulses. He felt his fangs protruding and the veins appearing around his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror the anger he felt towards himself appeared to be bouncing off the mirror in waves. It was a huge shock to begin with when he found out he had a daughter but to find out that his daughter almost died was unnerving. He'd only just met her and he couldn't begin to imagine what Elena felt that day. And she was right, he wasn't there the day she needed him most and he didn't know how he could make it up to her yet, but he knew he couldn't dwell on this because he couldn't go back in time. He really couldn't fix this. There was more that he needed to get out of her in the next few days and if he knew Elena he was going to need to annoy her enough to get it out of her.

He went up to her room and he saw she was feeling a little bit better, seeing as she had just gotten out of the shower and was now getting back into bed.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him as though she wasn't surprised.

"Well hello to you too, you know have you ever thought the source of all your anger is that your sexually frustrated?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Seriously? You are unbelievable!"

"You've used that word quite a lot today….and you call yourself a writer," he scoffed at her.

"Why are you still here Damon? I will let Emma stay at Caroline's okay so there's nothing more for you to do," she said with a bit of nervousness, bad things would happen if he stayed here. She was afraid her anger would start to melt at him and she didn't want to do that yet.

"You know sometimes I really wonder if you switch that brain of yours on and off," he said as she gave him a pointed glare and he sighed, "Elena you just told me that our daughter almost died when she was born and how I wasn't there for you and I can't do anything about that now. But I can take care of you when you're sick like any good husband would do," he told her quietly.

This is what she was afraid of. "But Damon, you were never my husband," she gave a sad smile, "which means you have no obligation to me what so ever."

"Well thanks for the free pass but I'm not leaving the mother of my child here with the flu. I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not. Seeing as you have no concern for your own well being," he told her getting annoyed.

"Yea well last time I checked you showed no concern for me that night you left so I really don't need you to start now. Just go!"

"Ah, that night keeps coming up. Let's get it out in the open. Once and for all," he said nonchalantly, knew it would piss her off but it was better than her pretty much being indifferent to him like she had been.

"Hm, as I seem to recall earlier I told you, your story wouldn't matter it's not going to change anything," she told him in a matter of fact tone, trying to hide that she really didn't like where this was going.

"It changes everything and you know it. It killed you that you didn't know where I was, if I was okay, what I was doing, why I left," he cringed inwardly at what he was doing but he knew it was necessary.

"How dare you begin to assume how I felt those five years! You don't know anything about me! God you make me want to-" she cut herself off grabbing a pillow off the bed and started smacking him with it.

Damon's face was priceless, as he stood there in shock that she was hitting him with a pillow, and then he started laughing, "A pillow? I make you want to hit me with a pillow?"

"Actually you make me want to kill you," she said as she continued hitting him with a pillow while he occasionally tried to block the hits, too busy laughing, "but I don't plan on going to jail and leaving Emma alone, so it looks like she saves your life."

"You're such a bad liar," he said smirking at her and grabbing a pillow of his own and he started hitting her back.

"You're really going to hit the girl with the flu?" she asked at him in mock outrage, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yea, her attitude is kind of getting on my nerves," he said trying to be serious but the corners of his mouth twitched up and they started a fully fledged pillow fight.

He chased her around the bed and occasionally did diving rolls like a ninja across the bed in order to get her. They laughed as they ran around the room each getting in their own good hits at each other, the fight and the emotional day they had before, no longer on their minds. Aside from the fact that they both couldn't help thinking that this was exactly how things used to be. After about ten minutes they were both still going, and Elena was moving in to hit Damon across the head when she had to sit on the bed, feeling a little nauseous and dizzy. He was by her side within seconds, kneeling down to her level but she was too focused on regaining her equilibrium that she didn't notice.

She gave him a small smile, "Yea, I just kind of forgot I was sick there for a few minutes, guess I really don't take care of myself," she said jokingly and Damon laughed.

"Well c'mon then. You lay down and I'll go finish making the soup I made you earlier," he said as he started toward the door and went downstairs, giving her no time to argue.

He came back to find her sitting in bed and she actually gave him a small smile when he walked in, and he knew she was in a better mood.

"You remembered," she whispered in awe as he set the tray of chicken noodle down in front of her.

"Of course, I remembered. I remember everything about you," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Don't start Damon. Thanks for the soup though, it's great."

"Look Elena I think you really do need to know what happened that night-"

"Damon we just had fun for the first time in such a long time, please let's not do this. It won't change anything."

"It will change everything, and you may not like it at first but I think if you just listen you could come around to it—" he said to her and his voice cracked. Today made him realize he missed her even more than he thought and he just wanted to have more days like this.

Elena hated it when he used that voice, it was hard to hate him or be angry at him all the time. She didn't even know what she was feeling anymore and she hated that she felt the need to comfort him but she did.

"Look Damon, " she said taking his hand, "if it really means that much to you. I promise you I will let you tell me. Soon. I'm just not ready yet."

"But-" he started to try and get her to reconsider.

"Okay how about this. I assume no matter what I say you're not going to leave until I'm better right?" she asked and he smirked at her indicating she was right.

"As I thought. So look for these three days let's just see how things go. Let's try being friends again."

"But we never friends Elena. We met that night and I was an ass and then we danced, and we dated and the rest is history."

She gave him a real smile now, "I know. I remember everything too. Maybe we missed something in not being friends. Let's just try it," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

He squeezed her hand back, "Alright. Let's try being friends. So friend? Can we have a sleepover?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

Elena smirked and motioned with her finger for him to come closer and when he did, so captivated by her, his vampire senses failed him and she smacked him across the head with a pillow and he fell from his kneeling position.

Elena leaned over the bed looking at him sprawled on the floor, "Oops, I win," she told him as she started laughing and then he smiled at her and jumped on the bed, straddling her and started tickling her and she screeched in laughter.

"Damon stop!" she said in between breaths still laughing as he smiled at her, loving that he was hearing her laugh again.

"Ah ah, what do you say?" he asked her seriously, waiting for her to say 'he rules' a joke between them from a while ago, but she shocked him again that night when instead she said

"I missed you," she whispered to him with her eyes closed.

He got off her then, wanting to kiss her so bad, but instead he laid beside her and pulled her closer to him, surprised again when she didn't resist and he whispered back to her, "I missed you too. More than you'll ever know." But she was already asleep.


	12. Authors Note 3

Hey guys so I know I have turned into one of those fanfiction writers I really dislike because they take like month long hiatus' ….. same old excuse.. real life got in the way….so much family stuff none really good. But now school is over wednesday, and so I should be able to get back into this story bc I love it too. Thank you so much to those who reviewed even during my hiatus….it kept me wanting to write…so I apologize again and I promise to update by this weekend…and I'll try for a significant length.


	13. A Day With You Part 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Thanks soo much for being so patient with me. So here's the new chapter. In my opinion they made a lot of progress in this chapter, especially as friends. But I also realized how many people have just left her in my story even if it wasn't willingly as Damon pointed out so the girl has some abandonment issues so there's going to be a lot of steps forward and two steps back occurring. But I think this chapter came out pretty good and I tried to put a lot of good stuff in there for you guys. So I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the smallville references that you'll see, to those of who didn't watch that show; but when I was outlining this chapter the series had just ended and I was already missing my favorite couple lol. So enjoy and please review!

Chapter 10- A Day With You Part 2

The next morning it was Elena who stirred first. Opening her eyes slowly, she almost screamed when she saw a figure laying next her; his hands wrapped around her waist and she was buried against his chest. She sighed, almost expecting this to happen. She lay there, wrapped in his arms for a few more seconds before slowly wriggling out of his grasp. Even though she still wasn't feeling the best, she slipped on her robe and slippers and made her way to the coffee machine downstairs. She figured it was the least she could do, knowing that he probably stayed up the whole night watching her. After the coffee was finished she went upstairs and sat on the chase across from the bed sipping her coffee and watching him sleep. It used to be a favorite past times of hers after all. And just like old times, it was always as if he could feel her watching him and that would be his alarm clock. He pushed himself off the bed, a little disoriented, not having been in this situation in a while and then she was sitting on the bed next to him, handing him a cup of coffee, which he took almost hesitantly fearing this was a dream. She gave him a soft smile and brushed his messy hair out of his face.

Suddenly Damon shot up in bed and let out a few curses. Even when he was dreaming his subconscious knew anything like that involving Elena wasn't realistic, and was just that—a dream. His reality was the complete opposite of his dream. He Elena weren't even in the realm of spooning or anything of the sort. He had tried several times during the night to get close to her, just wanting to remember what it felt like again, even if it was short lived. However, it seems even in sleep she had not forgiven him. Every time he would get close to her, her body would automatically respond, going rigid and then she would move away. Granted she was never conscious during this, but he felt like she was. How the hell was her body so attuned to every move he tried to make? It was ridiculous! After many failed attempts, he gave up and made his way over to the chase. If he didn't she would have ended up moving off the bed and well that wouldn't have ended well. Thinking about it again though, he should have known better. Elena was her own person and she was stubborn just like him. It was useless to try and force her into things or to push her just to make himself feel better. In the end she had to come to these decisions on her own. As hard as it was, he was willing to step back and let her do just that. He was going to keep trying the _friend_ angle, even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. No matter what, he wasn't going away and he was going to constantly be around her whether she liked it or not. Getting her to go to the masquerade ball was just the first step. He had a plan and this was only the beginning.

"Good morning Tasmanian Devil," He teased her as she opened her eyes, hugging the pillow close to her.

"What time is it?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"About 11, but don't freak out. I know you're used to being miss early bird catches the worm and all that, but you're sick and sleeping is allowed."

She smiled at him, now it was her turn to mock him; "You're right," she said and she saw him give her a huge smile with an 'I told you so' expression, which made her laugh because she rarely told him he was right, so he was savoring this.

"You're right. Sleep is allowed, so why I can I tell that clearly you did not get the memo?" She gently scolded him.

"Someone's still a little loopy from the meds.." he whispered to an imaginary person next to him which earned him a glare but a laugh as well.

"I am not loopy! And you did not sleep! That's ridiculous Damon. It's just the flu. I'm fine."

"I'll have you know that people have died from the flu Elena," He said matter of factly.

"Seriously? That's the best you got? That was years and years ago Damon. People rarely die from the flu anymore."

"We wouldn't even be having this discussion had you gotten that flu shot like I asked," he said with a pointed glare.

Elena glared right back, "You know how I feel about shots, I will not have them unnecessarily. I can handle a few sick days."

"You can handle delivering a baby but you can't get a flu shot?" He asked her dumbfounded.

"At least I get something out of the birth, like Emma. A shot, eh doesn't really provide me with much."

"You're unbelievable," he muttered but she heard it.

"Now who's using the word," She told him smugly, laying on her stomach now, watching him pace around the room.

"Why did you call me Tasmanian devil anyway?"

"Oh, you uh moved around a lot in your sleep last night, hence why you're almost off the bed"

"That's odd I haven't done that in a while and by the way, you just basically admitted that you stayed up all night watching me. Totally unnecessary, but thanks, it was sweet. But really, I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. Don't make me have to worry about you more than I already have," she told him and blushed having realized what she said. _Great I'm trying to yell at him and I end up putting my foot in my mouth._

"Yea well same goes for you. Go take a bath or something while I make you a light breakfast…" he muttered and walked out of the room.

Elena sat up now, staring at the door. She thought he would question her, tease her mercilessly about what she just revealed, but nothing. Instead, he admitted that he was worried about her too. She felt her heart clench and then she cursed herself. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this. She made her way to the bath, doing her own mumbling

_Stupid Flu. Messing with my head and making me all susceptible to his charms that he gets to impose on me while he's taking care of me. But it is sweet that he's taking care of me. Damn it Elena! Next time I'll get the freakin flu shot._

* * *

She slammed the bathroom door and started the water, unbeknownst to her a very amused and dare say happy Damon Salvatore was listening downstairs, realizing his plan was working. Elena would come around as long as it was in her own time and he didn't force her. Only giving slight pushes along the way.

Elena sighed as she got into the bubbly tub; the hot water relaxing all her stiff and sore muscles. As she lay in there her mind drifted off to a memory she hadn't thought about in a while

_It had been said many times and it would always be said that Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore had a whirlwind romance. Six months into their relationship and Damon had decided he was going to ask her to move in with him. Sure they saw each other every day anyway, but this was the next step. Naturally having to ask her something this big, he told her to meet him at their spot in the park for a picnic lunch._

_When he arrived she was already there and she was reading one of her many romances while she waited for him. He always found it amusing to watch her read because she would be so engrossed and she usually reacted as if the things were happening to her. He saw how passionate she was about her books and smirked at the fact that she was even more passionate about him._

_He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she swatted him away._

"_Hold on a second, I'm trying to determine if the guy has redeemed himself yet," she told him without looking up._

_He started playing with her hair and he could hear her frustrated sighs as he held in his laughter. _

"_Damon, stop playing with my hair! You're distracting me. God," she huffed out as she put the book down and turned to look at him._

"_Oh so you do know I exist?" _

_Elena blushed, "You know how I get. Although I should have known better than to start a chapter when you were coming. You never let me finish."_

"_Maybe that's because sometimes I think you love your fictional characters more than me, even though I am by far the sexiest, and the sweetest…." And he continued to list qualities as she he kissed her starting at her collar bone and then making his way up her neck._

_Elena pulled his head toward her and kiss him passionately, her hands raking through his hair and he pulled her as close as he possibly could. Their lips moved in synch for several minutes, neither wanting to come up for air, until it was if they mentally conceded at the same time and broke apart smiling at each other, their foreheads resting together._

"_I could never love anyone more than I love you," she told him sweetly and kissed his cheek. He then sat up and pulled her onto his lap._

"_Good because I feel the same way and I have something I wanted to ask you," he told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, providing her comfort, while being a nervous tic for him._

_He thought of a million different ways to say this, but now that it was time his mind was totally blank so he just blurted it out._

"_Move in with me," he looked at her nervously, so she tried to fix the situation with a little humor._

_"Hm I don't know? What's really in this for me?" She turned to face him, one eyebrow raised._

_Damon relaxed. He knew she would agree now, she only used humor to calm him down or to just torture him, never to deceive him._

_"What more do you need then getting to see my face every day?" He asked her smirking_

_"Um I see your face every day to begin with so not really a selling point. Try again," she told him shrugging her shoulders and felt his body shake against hers as he laughed._

_"True, how about you never have to cook because I know you hate it, and when you're sick I'll take care of you the whole time, no matter how whiny you are, and I'll seal the deal with this corny promise.."_

_She turned to look at him now, her always sarcastic yet sweet boyfriend, "Oh yea and what's that?"_

_"I'm going to make all your dreams come true, just wait a see."_

"_Well now how can I possibly resist?" She whispered to him as a single tear slid down her cheek._

"_It's simple. You can't. Not when it comes to me," He whispered back as he kissed her temple._

* * *

Elena got dressed and exited the bathroom to find Damon standing there with silver dollar pancakes, toast and orange juice, and she started to cry. Everything from the particular memory she had just experienced came back full force. Here he was, living with her for two days now, and doing exactly as he had promised, making her the breakfast, taking care of her no matter how whiny she was and she was beginning to see she couldn't resist him. The tears kept coming and she excused herself back into the bathroom leaving a stunned Damon, having no idea what he had done. Having these promises play out just reinforced how nothing was how she thought it would be and how she missed him like crazy. It just wasn't fair. This would have been a normal occurrence had it not been for that night but now here he was trying his best, and it was hard to remember that he ever left. It was very distressing and confusing to her. But she needed to suck it up. Her tears right now, were not really his fault. He was doing everything he could for her and she wasn't going to let her crazy emotions ruin their new found friendship so she dried her eyes and walked back into the room.

Damon can tell that she's putting on a brave face even though he still has no idea what the mini meltdown was about. What was even more unnerving was that Elena didn't cry. Only in the most dire of circumstances, otherwise she was strong to a fault. He also knew that now wasn't a time to ask why or embarrass her, instead he would just play it off like he had been so far because it had been working. Even though he knew that things were going to have to come out eventually and it was not likely going to end well. But for now he was going to enjoy these three days with her as much as possible. He was going to enjoy them until the last possible second when she promised he could tell her what happened. But the closer it got, the harder it was to imagine. But for now, things would continue as planned.

"You know if you wanted to get me to watch Smallville with you,just so can gush over that Justin Hartley guy, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to cry.." He scoffed at her and she laughed as she silently thanked him.

"I told you when you're sick i'll take care of you... " He trailed off when he saw her frown again. So that was it. He remembered it now, the promise he had made to her when they moved in together. He didn't realize how confusing this made things to her. His actions were doing the exact opposite of what they did five years ago. Of course, that was the goal, but it had to be really confusing for her.

"Ok yea so which episodes are we watching today…" he said with a huge sigh, like it was such an inconvenience, but Elena knew better.

"I mean granted I've never really been into the whole hero aspect of this thing…I kind of think the villains have more flair..."

Elena smirked at him, he always used to say this, "We're just going to watch my favorite Chloe and Oliver moments, even though I doubt you kept up in your absence…"

Aside from the crying, it was a good sign to both her and him that she could now bring up his absence, almost casually. Of course, it would never be something that would come up in conversation to a stranger or be something that they could blow off. However, there was an acceptance to it now; an action that they would have to get past, because nothing could be done.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her; he remembered Katherine teasing him mercilessly for watching a show about superheroes always asking him if he thought he could be the next one, a vampire who drained the blood from criminals. She would laugh about it non-stop and so soon enough he had left several nights a week under the pretense of going to the bar for three hours and most of the time he did. But on the nights when it was on he would compel the lovely Mrs. Stevenson to let him borrow her TV for the hour.

"Oh you mean how Chloe sacrificed herself to save Oliver and he was distraught at losing her and then she writes herself into his virtual world and..." he trailed off noticed the huge smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he glared at her.

"Wherever you were you had time to watch Smallville…and you really paid attention to Chloe and Oliver"

"Well yea, the dudes got some serious skills and you know the whole walking away thing that Chloe did...hit home more than you know."

She gave him a sad smile and then she kissed his cheek, then took his hand and led him to the bed.

"You sure the cough meds aren't making you delirious, you just willingly kissed me"

Elena laughed and gently hit him, "It was a peck on the cheek, don't read into it. Now come on, let's watch her save him in the virtual world."

So they sat there, watching a show; and no they didn't snuggle together, or touch each other in a way that couples do. In fact, they were on opposite sides of the bed but it didn't matter to either of them because it was clear now neither was absent from the others mind during their hiatus and so they were content to be friends for now.

* * *

After about 2 hours, Elena had fallen asleep so Damon tucked her in bed, as he went to go visit Emma for a little while. He missed his little girl and he wanted to make sure Caroline hadn't corrupted her somehow and there was the matter of Caroline's son. He sighed as he raced off to her house, leaving the car behind, the hardships Emma was going to have being his daughter.

About an hour into his visit with Emma, he noticed the rain was getting heavier and when saw a flash of lightening he knew the thunder wasn't going to be far off and that meant he needed to get home to Elena. If she was awake right now, she was most likely hiding under the covers. It wasn't really that she was scared of storms, but it was on a night like this that her parents had died in a car accident. So sometimes when a storm was really bad, she would think back to that night and he didn't want her to be alone.

Even with his vampire speed when he got to the door he was still soaking wet so the first thing he did was turn on the fireplace in the living room. After that was done, he took off his shirt and left it nearby to dry. He was about to get a new one thinking Elena was still asleep but then he picked up on her soft cries and he raced up stairs. Sure enough she was under the covers, burrowed in the mass of blankets she created. He hated to see her like this. It just further reminded him that was another person to have left her, granted none of them had left her willingly, her parents, him, Caroline and Matt, even Jeremy; but they still left her and he wondered what other things were associated as memories to those who left her.

Damon slowly pealed the covers off her and he bent down beside the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes

"Hey it's me. I got here as fast as I could; I know how much you hate storms and the dark."

Without asking permission and without any intentions other than comforting her, he picked her up in her bundle of blankets as if he was about to carry her over the threshold and carried her downstairs to sit in front of the fire. He set her down gently on the couch and then lit some candles around the room. Once that was done, he took a seat next to her and soothingly played with her hair, whispering calming words into her ear.

"I thought you left again," she spoke to him annoyed.

"You really think I would just wait for you to fall asleep and leave?" He asked his tone hurt.

"Well that would be almost decent don't you think? I mean last time you just up and left. At least this time I had a false sense of security.." she bit out, glaring at him.

Damon curses, and grits his teeth as he answers, "Fine, that was a stupid question. But no I wasn't planning on leaving. I just went to check on Emma while you were napping."

"Oh," she whispered and then she was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, it's just you know what tonight reminds me of and well I can't help…"

"How about we play those god awful board games that you like till you're sleepy again?"

"You just get mad because you always lose, " she tossed back him.

"Well I don't understand how you have all the useless knowledge required for trivial persuit.." he whined like a child.

Elena shrugged, "I'm going to get the games, and could you um" she coughed "putashirton.." she muttered really fast.

Of course he heard her, but he wanted to tease her a bit, "I'm sorry what?" he asked as he got up off the couch stretching, his six pack and toned muscles tensing in all their glory.

"Put a shirt on," Elena glared at him now, knowing what he was doing and she threw a pillow at him as she walked away, glancing back once to see that he caught it and he was standing there smirking at her knowing she still admired his body.

They played for a couple of hours, Elena winning trivial pursuit of course but Damon has won monopoly telling Elena she never took the risks required to win the game. They had a good time and Elena's questioning about him leaving was forgotten. At about one in the morning Elena could no longer keep in her yawns and so once again Damon picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"C'mon someone's getting sleepy," he told her as he set her in the bed once more.

"I'm not sleepy, I'm just resting my eyes, "she said through another yawn as she snuggled into the bed.

"Sure you are, I'll see you in the morning," he replied back making a move to leave when Elena shot up.

"Where are you going? You're not leaving are you?"

He turned back to look at her, the fear ever so slightly etched on her face, "Well no I...you know what I'm not too crazy about storms either, mind if I stay with you? I'll behave," he added putting his hands up as if to surrender.

"Yea, we wouldn't want you to...you know be afraid or anything..." she added as she patted the side next to her and she was too tired to complain that he _still_ hadn't put a shirt on.

"Goodnight Elena"

"Damon?"

"Yea?"

"You know the villains do kind of have some flair, and even though you make think of yourself as one right now, to me you were always ..." She started to doze off but he shook her gently, needing to know.

"I was what Elena?"

"My hero," she whispered through the haziness of sleep as she threw the covers over herself burying into her bundle of blankets again; leaving stunned Damon lying next to her, feeling ten times worse about everything that happened and what he hadn't told her yet. He was no hero.


End file.
